Dark Fire
by JenniePenny
Summary: DRAMIONE Sequel to The Scorpions Kiss Draco & Hermione and Scorpius welcome a daughter.Scorpius experiences his first teen love with a familiar character. Draco begins disappearing and his daughter is at the center of the mystery.SEX,LANG,HUMOR
1. The New Addition

**I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any of its characters, JK Rowling does. This applies to every chapter I put up from here on out of this story or any of my other stories.**

**Setting- This is the sequel to The Scorpions Kiss, so if you have not read it you will be really lost, so read it (please?lol). This picks up at the end of The Scorpions Kiss.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 1- The New Addition**

"Are you sure you want to do this sweetheart?" Draco gave Hermione a sympathetic look as they stood on the platform at the train station in Kings Cross. Draco was holding Scorpius's hand as Scorpius clung to a Merlin doll in his other hand while they prepared to board the train for Cairo, Egypt.

"I'm sure Draco. Let's get on the train before I change my mind already." Hermione said as Draco supported her now very pregnant body in order for her to climb aboard the train.

"Do you think we will see a live mummy, Mummy?" Scorpius could contain his excitement no longer. Draco had surprised Hermione with a honeymoon to Egypt after life had settled down a bit for the new family of three, soon to be four. The idea had been to leave in the summer but Draco ended up being called to help coach at training camp for the Chudley Canons during the summer break from his teaching position at Hogwart's. Some of the Canon's new recruits needed practice, so he had worked all summer, after teaching all year at Hogwarts. Draco had opted to take Hermione on a spectacular honeymoon after the birth of their daughter but Hermione needed to get away and since it was Christmas holidays at Hogwarts she had decided her little family of three needed to get away now. Draco reluctantly agreed to go after the healer at St. Mungo's told them Hermione still had weeks before their bundle of joy would arrive. Rather then argue with a very pregnant and moody Hermione, who was already on edge ninety percent of her day with discomfort and work related stress, he decided to give in and make the trip after all.

"Do I think you will see a live mummy?" Hermione giggled . "No but I bet we see plenty of dead ones sweetie." Hermione smiled adoringly at her beautiful son. The adoption had gone through without a hitch and Hermione was pleased to be Scorpius's legal mother. She couldn't love a child any more then she did if he was her own biological child and Draco loved this about Hermione.

Draco used a conjuring spell and produced several pillows as he propped Hermione's swollen feet up on the soft pillows. He had doted on his beautiful Hermione throughout the entire pregnancy and found her to be the most beautiful woman in the world, something that Hermione desperately needed because as the pregnancy progressed she felt as if she resembled a hippogriff.

"Scorpius, let's allow Mummy to rest squirt. Come sit on Daddy's lap and I will tell you all about the Egyptian pharaohs. There was one that was a little boy just like you Scorpius." Draco gazed into Hermione's beautiful chestnut eyes and smiled at his wife as she closed her eyes for some much needed rest. Draco opened a book and began reading to his son who was tucked comfortably in his arms as the train hummed along the tracks.

They arrived in Egypt and were chauffeured to their hotel where they had adjoining rooms. Draco hoped they could have some quiet alone time after Scorpius went to bed at night, so he tucked Scorpius in his bed in his room and quietly closed the door, stopping to look into the face of his beautiful sleeping son before turning to leave, cracking the door open as he exited the room.

"Draco come here you have to see this, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Hermione was gazing into the Egyptian skyline. From their balcony they could see the sun setting over the Great Pyramids of Egypt as the busy market bustled below. Draco stood behind Hermione, his arms wrapped around her waist, his hands massaging her large baby bump. She turned her head and he bent down and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Oh, Draco, I'm so glad we came, this is better then anything I could have imagined." Hermione said as she turned and held her husband tightly, her head resting on his safe and accommodating chest, as his hands roamed down her back gently squeezing her buttocks.

"Me too, angel, me too." Draco said as he kissed her again, his tongue probing her mouth softly as Hermione moaned into his kiss.

"Alright Mrs. Malfoy, we better stop or else you may be in for a _big_ surprise." Draco said slightly embarrassed as he dropped his head to look down at the enormous bulge in his pants to which Hermione without hesitation cupped in her hands and began to rub over his pants.

"Tease." Draco said jokingly as he pulled her hand away from his hard on.

"I'm only a tease if it gets you hot, and if I don't intend to follow through." Hermione said playfully.

Draco smiled at her cautiously and disappeared back into the hotel room as Hermione followed.

"Where are you going Draco? Scorpius was so tired from the trip he's out like a light and will probably stay that way until morning, perfect time to initiate this honeymoon officially." Hermione had a sexy grin on her face as she peeled her top off exposing her engorged breasts.

Draco continued into the bathroom where she heard him exclaim he was taking a cold shower and she should stop tempting him so.

"Baby I want to make love. You haven't touched me in _that_ way for over a month." She could hear the shower being turned on and a look of disappointment surfaced on her face.

"I want you Hermione, trust that. I just don't want to hurt my baby." Draco called back to her from the suite's bathroom.

"That's just silly Draco. The baby is completely protected, besides she is asleep, she's glad to be off that train, and so am I." Hermione added.

"Are you sure Hermione?" Draco called out once again.

"I'm sure honey, okay?" The room went quiet for a moment and then Draco came bounding out of the bathroom in is boxers, a huge hard on protruding from his shorts.

He laid Hermione gently on the bed, passionately kissing her and massaging her highly aroused body, laying kisses down her entire body as she tingled with pleasure. Draco had wanted Hermione for so long but his fears of hurting his unborn child restrained his desire until now.

Draco slid in behind her as she lay on her side and pushed his hardness into her needing body as Hermione instantly climaxed. Their love making progressed until Draco pulled out and exploded on her back as Hermione moaned in deep pleasure. He cleaned up and then wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck lightly as they fell asleep; the Cairo streets bustling with life below them, fading into the warm Egyptian night.

Hermione had awakened to a spread of food fit for a queen at her bedside. She gulped down a glass of fresh squeezed papaya juice and then dug into the crumpets with strawberry jam. She was famished and this was the perfect start to their vacation honeymoon. Draco was out on the balcony with Scorpius pointing out all the places they would visit during their stay. Hermione lay back in the bed, her stomach feeling very full after only eating one crumpet with jam. She rubbed her belly and said good morning to her unborn baby.

"I can't wait until you are born so Mummy can eat a proper meal without feeling like I ate an entire feast." Draco, hearing Hermione up and awake, came inside now, with Scorpius following behind him.

"Good morning my sweet. Ready for a camel ride through the desert?" Draco smirked.

"You must be joking, Draco I can't ride on a camel look at me." She broke off when both Draco and Scorpius started laughing.

Hermione shook her head at the two boys and rolled her eyes.

"Actually I thought we would check out the tomb of Osiris. He was just cool." Draco said as he slashed at Scorpius's toy sword with his wand.

"That sounds like a plan then, let me get up and…" Hermione broke off when she felt a dull aching pain in her abdomen. She moaned quietly and lay back down on the bed.

"Hermione, are you okay? What is it?" Draco stood over Hermione attentively with his brow furrowed in worry.

"It's nothing. The baby just must have kicked me or something. So let me get dressed and the tomb of Osirus it is!" Scorpius had a look of glee on his face at this. He was jumping up and down on the floor so much the front desk clerk had made his way up to their rooms on the top floor and knocked on the door as Hermione showered and got ready, to tell Draco to please cease with the noise. Scorpius had apparently woken up half the hotel with his childish exuberance.

"Probably old people, let's try not to make so much noise though next time." Draco disciplined Scorpius.

Scorpius was now bouncing on the bed in anticipation of exploring the Egyptian ruins and tombs.

They arrived at the tomb and were making their way deep into its bowels, admiring the cave paintings and artifacts as they went along hand in hand together, when Hermione suddenly felt a gush of water break and flow down her legs landing in a pool on the ground around her feet. Draco heard it and looked down and then back up at Hermione, his face now whiter then a ghost's.

"Oh God, Hermione, the baby, now? Draco's hands and voice were shaking as he spoke through nervous tension.

"Oh dear this isn't good. Yes the baby is coming." Hermione doubled over as she felt a strong contraction and she had the instinct to bear down.

"I have to lie down." Hermione began to make her way to the soft dirt floor as she laid her hand on Scorpius's shoulder to help her get into the sitting position.

"Oh no, no, no, no we are not having this baby here Hermione. Come on I'll carry you, Scorpius keep up! It's time to be a man little guy." Draco reached for Hermione's arms to lift her.

"Don't be ridiculous Draco it took us forty five minutes to get down this far in the tomb; you can't carry me that far and there isn't time." Hermione said as Draco disregarded her feelings on the matter and picked her up in his arms anyway.

They hadn't gotten but fifty meters when Hermione had another excruciatingly painful contraction this time yelling out as her voice echoed through the depths of the pyramid. She hadn't realized she'd done it but she took a rather hard swipe at Draco during her contraction and had caught him in the jaw.

"Shit!" Draco put Hermione down.

"Alright this isn't going to work." Draco set her down gently and started pacing the dimly lit tomb in need of a plan.

"We can apparate out of here." Draco was speaking quickly.

"And what if we apparate into a sealed chamber by accident in your nervous state? No!"

"Alright I am going to go for help. Scorpius you stay here with your Mum." Draco had formulated a really bad plan.

"Like hell you are leaving. This baby is coming right now!" Hermione screamed in agony as she bore down hard during a contraction.

"I can't do this Hermione. I'm a guy and this is girl stuff. I haven't the slightest idea what to do!" Draco screamed back at her as he knelt down at his wife's side after she yanked him down hard.

"Catch your daughter when she comes out Draco. Is that enough of an answer for you? I'm sorry I don't have a book and days to decide which birthing method works best for you and your manliness, just CATCH THE BABY!" Hermione was chastising him in furious manner now as the pain increased and the baby edged her way forward with each push. Scorpius sat down against a wall behind Hermione's head and rubbed his mother's forehead tenderly, in fear himself, but trying to be the man he would eventually become. Draco reached behind him and tugged his shirt off in rapid fashion and laid it under Hermione nervously parting her legs.

"I see the head honey, she has lot's of hair just like you sweetheart!" Draco now sounding more excited then scared and temporarily forgetting his inexperience in the job at hand.

"Alright push Hermione. You can do it love, one more push and I can work her shoulders out I think." Draco was concentrating so hard he forgot to be scared as Hermione let out one ear piercing scream. Draco pulled the baby from her womb into his waiting arms. Hermione's eyes remained transfixed on the wall of the tomb in front of her, a scene depicting Isis and Osirius.

"She's perfect Hermione. She looks just like you! Oh you did good baby, you did so good!" Draco was ecstatic as he cradled the newborn infant in his loving arms. He propped Hermione up against him and gently placed the baby in her waiting arms. Hermione had tears streaming down her face as she kissed the forehead of her newborn daughter.

"Oh, Draco, thank you. I love you so much. I couldn't have done it without you." Draco kissed his wife as they peered into their baby daughter's face with proud expressions.

"Scorpius, come here lad. I want you to meet your sister." Draco reached for the boy's shoulder and pulled him in close for a look.

"Hi. What's your name?" Scorpius said as he gently put his finger into her sleeping little hand. The baby girl's finger's wrapped tightly around Scorpius's finger and his eyes grew wide at the sight. Her fingers were so tiny and Scorpius looked on as if entranced by her sleeping wonderment.

Draco looked at Hermione, they had not decided on a name as of yet.

"Isis. Her name will be Isis." Hermione said as she beheld the beautiful woman in the scene depicted in front of her, who held her baby Horus in her arms. The Egyptian goddess, wife of Osirus and mother of all stared down upon them.

"She watched over us just now Draco. I want to name her Isis." Hermione was full of emotion and Draco nodded in agreement at the chosen name, as he touched his daughters head and kissed her tiny little nose.

The Malfoy's huddled closely together in the tomb of Osirus beholding their new addition to the family, a beautiful baby girl with Hermione's features and Draco's light skin and hair.

"Welcome to the world Isis." Draco said beaming into his daughter's newly opened eyes as Hermione cradled the suckling baby to her breast.

Let me know if I should finish this story, if you like it so far. Obviously this cheeriness isn't going to last forever, and Draco will be heading to a dark place in this story. Let me know by reviewing, and as always thanks!

Review?!


	2. The Lakehouse

The name Isis is pronounced (eye-sis) for anyone who is not familiar with the Egyptian Goddess. I cannot promise I am going to pop this story off as fast as The Scorpions Kiss or The Masquerade because I am writing a full length book in the paranormal romance genre right now as well. So I will be working on both and it just depends which one has me more intrigued as to which I give most attention to in the coming weeks but I will update at least a couple chapters a week on this story if not more. Have to wait and see.

Sherri I can't wait to read your story! I know it will be awesome  Thanks for the reviews! I really LOVED The Scorpions Kiss so I am going to try and do the sequel justice, hopefully I will.

**Chapter 2- The Lakehouse**

A decade has passed…..

"You'll be in Hufflepuff Isis." Scorpius smirked at his little sister who narrowed her eyes towards her older brother.

"I will not, I bet I get put in Gryffindor you slimy snake." Isis said as she sat on the window sill nervously tapping her fingers on the glass.

"You're not brave, you're boring. Hufflepuff, I'm sure of it." Scorpius continued to antagonize his little sister.

"You definitely won't be in Slytherin. Only the cool people get put in Slytherin, like me." Scorpius said as he ran his fingers through his blond hair. He was the spitting image of his father at his age and sometimes when Hermione looked at Scorpius she saw the snotty little kid who used to torment her back in school so many years ago. Of course Scorpius was a wonderful son and Hermine loved both her children with all of her heart but she knew Scorpius was a bit of a trouble maker. It was hard _not_ to notice seeing as she had been in the Headmaster's office three times the previous year for pranks Scorpius had pulled on two Gryffindor students, both males who Scorpius referred to as stupid gits who had it coming. Draco turned a bit of a blind eye to his antics unless it was something serious and then he would sit down and lecture him, explaining the finer points of getting even fairly. Hermione didn't always agree with his parenting but he was a good man inside and she loved him dearly and he treated her like his queen even still. Isis was turning eleven this year and would be starting Hogwarts in the fall.

"I might get put in Slytherin, you don't know Scorpius so shut up!" Isis had a tendency to make magical things happen when she became fed up with Scorpius's constant pestering of her, and this time was no different. A large rain cloud suddenly appeared over Scorpius's head and began to pour. Hermione walked into the room just in time to see it.

"Isis think happy thoughts. Happy thoughts now! You will ruin another rug." This was a routine Hermione had started with Isis when her magic got away from her. Hermione secretly longed for Isis's letter from Hogwarts because her daughter desperately needed to learn how to wield and control her magic. Last week the rain clouds had started appearing, this in contrast to the fire from the week before that. Hermione was happy that she seemed to be getting better. It was really scary to see Scorpius's pant leg catch on fire just as he had finished a monologue about why no guy would ever date Isis when she started at Hogwarts. Hermione would usually get after Scorpius and send him to his room and then sit down with Isis and teach her to get control of her magic.

Just then, the Malfoy's owl flew up to the window and Isis reached out for the letter, seeing her name gracing the front of the envelope. She opened her letter and there it was her invitation to start at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the fall.

"See I told you, you would get it. All that worrying for nothing." Hermione hugged her daughter.

"I suppose a trip to Diagon Alley is at hand. Come on dear, get your shoes on and see if your brother wants to come along, he could use some new robes and quills." Hermione began scribbling a quick note to Draco, letting him know they would be out for a while and would be back later, when Draco suddenly appeared in the kitchen of their house. They had moved out of Hogwart's when Isis was born and had found a darling two story cottage next to a lake that Hermione had fallen in love with the first time she had seen the silvery blue light the lake cast off when the sun shone down it. She loved this house and it was home for Draco and herself and their two kids.

"Oh Merlin you scared me Draco!" Hermione said with a surprised look on her face that melted into a smile as her husband stood in front of her in his quidditch uniform for the Chudley Canon's. Draco had tried to retire the year earlier feeling he was getting on(he was only in his early thirties) for a quidditch player and wanting to focus on coaching only now but they had asked him to stay on for one more year to train the second string seeker. The Canon's had won the World Cup the previous year and the year before that so a 'three peat' as everyone called it was the talk of the town, and Draco was their star so they wouldn't let him retire to teach fulltime.

"I love seeing that face you make when I do that, it's priceless." Draco said with his hair slightly in his eyes and a sexy smile on his face. Hermione's heart still felt the pangs of lust when she looked at her handsome husband.

"Oh come here you.." Hermione planted a kiss on Draco, who took her in his arms roughly and grabbed her arse in his hands giving it a squeeze.

"For Merlin's sake, get a room already Dad." Scorpius had entered the room and cast them a look of harmless disgust at seeing his parents kiss.

"Why do you think you can say that to me Scorpius? When have I ever given you the idea that it's okay to talk to me or your Mom in that manner. And where do you hear this stuff anyways!?" Draco said to Scorpius in a less then serious manner.

"Please, Dad, I'm going into my fourth year, I'm practically an adult." Scorpius said tossing his blond locks to the side, revealing his exquisite silvery grey eyes. He really looked so much like Draco and Hermione seriously worried about girls in Scorpius's future.

"You're fourteen Scorpius, that's hardly old enough to be considered an adult. You still have three more years before you are of age and until then you follow mine and your mother's rules, like it or not." Draco said still holding Hermione in his lean muscular arms that were ever so slightly perspiring. If he held her much longer Hermione _would_ need a room so she spun out of his grip, smiling at him.

"We need to run to Diagon Alley Isis got her letter today!" Hermione announced.

"My little princess got her letter from Hogwarts? Congratulations Isis, so you are hoping for Gryffindor I take it?" Draco beamed at his daughter. She was in every way Daddy's little princess and he showered her with love just as he did Hermione. He spoiled Scorpius too, most recently buying him a state of the art broom that professional Quiddtch player's used and which Hermione thought was far too advanced and fast for Scorpius, but Isis was his little glass china doll who he treated like a fragile object of affection which she was anything but. Isis was a scrappy kid who was quick witted and clever. Her best friend was Harry and Ginny's daughter who was only three months younger then herself. Lily Potter was a bright girl as well and the two of them frequently planned out well coordinated attacks on the unsuspecting Scorpius. Hermione had seen Lily blush in Scorpius's presence more then a few times and she suspected and actually hoped that in the future the two of them would become an item. Ginny and Harry had remained close with Hermione. Ron had never married but worked and traveled quite a bit on Ministry business and always had fascinating stories of his adventures. She missed Ron, but they kept in touch via owl and the occasional lunch with Harry and Ginny. Draco usually made an excuse to get out of these get together's but even he had managed to find some common ground with Harry over the years but Ron was a different story. The two of them had never really warmed up to each other and after this long, Hermione felt it was beyond trying.

"Yeah, well or Slytherin." Draco face lit up when Isis said this. Isis knew how to play her father like a fiddle. She had been commenting for over a month on how she wanted to be in Gryffindor like her mother and how she was sure Lily Potter would also be in Gryffindor, but she knew her father, the forever Slytherin Prince, and she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Alright then, well I will see you all when you get back then. Do you need some money Hermione?" Draco held a hefty bag of gold galleons in his hand and Hermione took them sweetly giving him a peck on the lips and with a _pop_ they were gone.

Draco showered and changed and sat down with a glass of elf-made wine and _The Daily Prophet_, when something burned his arm. He pulled up his sleeve and to his shock the dark mark on his arm,Voldemort's mark, was turning black and oozing blood. He ran to the bathroom and looked at it again and it was fine, completely back to normal. Draco had tried unsuccessfully for years to get the dark mark off his forearm. It was a time in his life that he wanted to forget, that he needed to forget in order to move on with his life with his lovely family, but no spell or curse would take the mark off him so he had tried to just forget about it. Hermione just pretended it was a like a muggle tattoo. She told Draco about muggle tatoo's and even took him into muggle London to show him a tattoo parlor one time, in an attempt to make him feel better about carrying the dark mark on his arm. Draco had not understood the relevance and found muggles to be very odd. He could not understand why they would _want_ to mark their body in such a way; after all he had been branded by force by his father the Death Eater back in his Hogwart's days. Why had Draco's mark hurt him so many years later and oozed blood? Why did it look fine now? Had he imagined it? Had the elf-made wine gone to his head quicker then normal? He decided to go to bed and think about it later.

_Come to me_

_The time is at hand_

_You must obey me_

_Come into the darkness and meet your new master_

Draco woke up thirty minutes later in a pool of his own cold sweat and reached for his wand.


	3. The Sands of Time

**Chapter 3- The Sands of Time**

"That's really stupid Daisy. Is that all you wanted? I think my Mum is calling me." Scorpius looked over Daisy's head at Lily Potter who was walking with Isis into Ollivander's to buy a new wand. He smirked at her and she blushed and Scorpius smiled to himself as he noticed Ginny Potter and his mother staring at him. He turned away and started off away from Daisy Zabini.

"Wait Scorpie, wait up I wanted to ask you something." Daisy had that irritating voice that her mother Pansy had always thought was so endearingly sexy. Daisy, like her mother expected all the boys to be as smitten with her as she herself was with all the Slytherin boys in her year at Hogwart's.

"Seriously Daisy piss off alright?" Hermione heard him and gave him a look of disdain and Scorpius waved to Hermione as if to say okay.

Hermione was starting into Ollivander's when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Hermione turned.

"Well hello Miss Granger. I wondered if I could have a word with you." Pansy had cornered Hermione.

"Pansy for the hundredth time my last name is Malfoy, and you know that. Now if you will excuse me I'm trying to buy my daughter her first wand." Hermione started into Ollivander's once again to join Isis.

"How is Draco? I've been meaning to owl him for lunch." Pansy had just crossed the line.

"Why? Why would you owl my husband Pansy? He doesn't like you in the least and you also know that. After the last incident at the Leaky Cauldron after last year's Quidditch World Cup, when you threw yourself at him and he eventually had to physically throw you off of him. Do you remember that? You caused a lot of embarrassment for your family then, so why go there again?" Hermione loathed Pansy more then anybody else she could think of.

"Oh well that. You are making too much of _that_. I was just happy to see him. Anyways I wanted to invite young Scorpius to a party Daisy is throwing right before school. It starts at eight o'clock sharp Saturday night. You will bring him then?" Pansy assumed as she always did and Hermione shook her head.

"_If_ Scorpius wants to go, then of course he will be there, but it's his choice, I do not speak for him. Now I really must go." Hermione motioned for Scorpius to follow and he gladly entered Ollivander's with Hermione.

"Interesting, that you should have the same wand as your father Isis. This is the identical wand your father had when he was a child." Mr. Ollivander packaged the girl's new wand as Isis watched Lily Potter be fitted for her new wand.

Meanwhile…….

_Where am I?_

_I know this place…I've been here before_

_It's so cold and that sound_

_What IS that sound?_

Draco was running through the darkness, his legs carried him over the sandy dirt and then there were torches up ahead and voices.

_Come and meet your master..._

_Yes…come…_

Suddenly Draco was in something cold and wet. His body shook uncontrollably and his lungs filled with water. He was dieing and his arm burned hot in the frigid temperatures. He opened his eyes and could see the dark water surrounding him, enveloping him in a stagnant tide of murky depths. He flailed his arms above his head to grab onto something tangible, but found only the emptiness of his watery grave. I'm dieing. One more minute and my breath will be gone and I will die, he thought to himself and then in another instant he was looking at his lake house in the distance.

"What the hell?" Draco swam to the shore of his lake and pulled himself onto the damp muddy shore where he sputtered and coughed the water from his lungs.

"Lumos." Hermione lit her wand as she crept through the night to the shore of the lake where she heard something.

"Draco is that you darling?" Hermione squinted to see the pale figure lying on the ground next to their dock his body lying face first next to a small dingy they used to fish in during the summer time.

"Hermione?" Draco was never so happy to see her in all of his life.

"Draco, we were worried about you! You've been gone for two days." Hermione pulled Draco up to his feet where he stood stark naked before her.

She used a conjuring spell and fluffy towels were suddenly in her hands and she wrapped her cold pale husband in them and started back towards the house. She had to get him out of the cold night.

"Where did I go? Hermione please what happened to me?" Draco was visibly upset and Hermione hugged his body tightly against her side as they walked arm and arm into the kitchen where he sat down shivering at the table.

"Draco, here, we need to warm you up. That lake must be fifty five degrees and your body is turning blue Draco." Hermione raced around the kitchen preparing him a cup of a tea to warm his frigid body.

"I am going to run you a bath, wrap up in the towels and drink the tea it will help." Hermione started out the kitchen towards the bathroom.

"Wait Hermione, I've been gone for two days?" Draco looked shocked at this and a bit frightened.

"I've had Harry and the Ministry looking for you Draco. We will talk after we've thawed you out. Your practically an ice cube my love." Hermione hurried from the room and Draco sat there is shock and disbelief. The last thing he remembered was the voice and waking up and then a light and he grabbed his wand and then _poof_, he was running naked through the darkness with the torches ahead and then he was drowning and Hermione was pulling him up by the lake. It was all a blur.

He was still emitting a blueish hue to his already pale skin when Hermione came back down after drawing him a bath. She helped him up the stairs and into the bathroom and then she peeled her own clothes off as she helped him into the tub.

"What are you doing?" Draco was clueless as to why she was standing naked next to him.

"Odd time to make love don't you think?" Draco looked at her with a serious look on his face as his teeth chattered, his hair dripping down his beautiful face.

"Well at least I know you are gong to be okay. You're talking about sex again. " Hermione smiled as she stepped into the tub pulling him with her. She sat behind him and tenderly placed Draco between her legs in the warm water and then she held him tightly as she squeezed the warm wash cloth over his trembling frozen body. Her body heat with the bath water began to warm his icy body up.

His color was coming back and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned around to look into his face.

"I love you Draco, never scare me like that again." Hermione kissed his cheek and his neck and Draco turned his body sideways in the tub to face her.

"I love you too Hermione. I don't know what happened." Draco had never been so happy to see his beautiful wife as he was now and he hugged her tightly in his arms, their bodies wrapped up together in the bath.

"When you disappeared I cried for two days thinking something terrible had happened. Maybe a fan of a rival quidditch team had done something to you before the World Cup. Harry had all his aurors tracking down leads but nothing…It was like you disappeared off the face of this earth." The bath water started cooling off and Hermione reached for her wand and the hot water turned back on.

Draco took this moment to look at the Dark Mark on his arm. It seemed normal.

"Why are you looking at your arm Draco?" Hermione stared at him intently.

"I don't know, I guess it's nothing." Draco kissed Hermione again and wrapped his arms and legs around her in the tub, his body warm again, he held Hermione's nude body lovingly and kissed her neck and chest.

"I love you so much Hermione. I thought I was never going to see you again." He hugged her again and again and Hermione comforted her husband kissing him deeply.

"We will figure it out but for now it's just wonderful to have you back." Hermione smiled and Draco felt his worry disappear, if only temporarily.


	4. A First For Scorpius

**Chapter 4- A First for Scorpius**

"Gosh you're growing up so fast. Now remember your manners and thank Mrs. Zabini, as much as it pains me to say it." Hermione straightened Scorpius's collar as he prepared for Daisy's party.

Hermione needed Draco to give Scorpius _the_ talk, so she made her way into their back bedroom where Draco was laying still on their bed, his eyes staring off into space, deep in thought. How had he lost two days of his life? This plagued his thoughts and he couldn't make sense of it all no matter how many times he went over the events in his mind.

"Draco, he is about to leave. " Hermione and Draco had agreed that Scorpius needed some fatherly direction from Draco so Draco made his way into his son's bedroom. Scorpius was splashing on some of Draco's sweet smelling after shave and Draco sat down on Scorpius's bed to talk.

"You really are almost a man Scorpius. " Scorpius had already gone through that awkward stage where he grew several inches and his voice had deepened. Now Scorpius not only looked like Draco but his voice sounded the same as well.

"So, since you are almost a man I guess you and I need to have a talk about girls. Plus your mother won't let me back in the bedroom if I don't have the talk with you right now." Hermione quieted a giggle when she heard this as she eavesdropped outside Scorpius's bedroom.

"I know there will be girls at the party tonight son. I know one of them likes to throw herself at you, doesn't she?" Draco of course was referring to Pansy's daughter Daisy and Scorpius immediately knew who is father was speaking of without even a second thought.

"Don't take her up on anything she suggests Scorpius. You will regret it later, trust me." Draco of course spoke from experience. Pansy had been sickeningly in love with Draco and it had complicated his life for a few years because of it, but also because his pureblood parents had actually liked Pansy and her family making it even harder for him to break things off with Pansy.

"Dad, seriously. You're making a fool of yourself right now. Do you think I would touch that girl? I don't fancy pigs in a trough, Dad." Scorpius said as he slipped his Italian leather shoes on.

Draco couldn't help but laugh at his son's analogy.

"Alright Scorpius but just remember that you will treat all girl's as ladies, even the one's who are not very lady-like. Understand?" Draco stood up and looked Scorpius in the eyes, although Draco still had a good two inches on him in height.

"Yeah Dad got it, can I go now?" Draco nodded and then pulled his son into a quick manly hug, slapping his back and clutching him to his chest briefly whispering I love you Scorp in his ear.

Scorpius swung his bedroom door open to find Hermione bending next to it eavesdropping.

"I figured you were listening Mum." Scorpius smiled warmly at his mother as Hermione straightened his shirt and stopped him, laying her hands upon her son's face.

"You're growing up so fast Scorpius. Just to add to your father's little talking to, don't do anything unbecoming of an almost fourteen year old. No sense trying to grow up too fast, plenty of time for _that_ later." Hermione patted his face and kissed his cheek.

"Off you go then! You are escorting Isis and Lily to the party as well so keep an eye on them won't you?" Scorpius sighed and then glanced over at Isis and Lily Potter sitting on the sofa waiting for him to finish getting ready so they could go to Daisy's party.

"It's about time Scorpius, done enough primping in the mirror have you?" Isis shot a smirk at Scorpius who grunted as Lily Potter stared at him like she had just seen a Greek Adonis and Scorpius held his head up high as he swaggered out the door telling them they better keep up because he wouldn't wait for them.

"See you at eleven o'clock and have a good time!" Hermione shouted from the door turning to see Draco standing behind her with a look of molten lava on is face.

"Let's see, what shall we do for the next three hours Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco's hand slid between Hermione's thighs and up her dress as he pulled her into a close embrace.

"Well I thought we would go over some of the details about your disappearance my loving popsicle of a husband." Hermione looked at him coyly.

"No. We won't Hermione, now stop nagging me about it, damn it woman!" Draco's words came out of him so unexpectedly to both he and Hermione that Draco had felt like somebody else inside him had said them.

"Alright, Draco I'm sorry. I was half kidding anyways. Calm down already." Hermione said with a disturbed look on her face.

"I'm sorry Hermione I don't know where that came from, it's like it was somebody else saying it yet it was me. Forgive me babe." Draco said apologetically.

"It's okay hun, come on let's skip the chatting and go upstairs and hold each other. We can talk later." Hermione had a warm look on her face again and Draco reached for her hand as they ascended the stairs to their bedroom.

At the party...

"It's a muggle game called Seven Minutes in Heaven. I heard my Mum talking about it once when she didn't know I was listening to her and her friend talk after having some elf-made wine." A rising third year Hufflepuff girl said as she explained the game.

"You have to go into the dark closet with a boy and spend seven minutes in there with him." The girl went on as all the girls and boys wrote their name on little pieces of parchment and stuffed it into an old wizard's hat of Blaise Zabini's. Pansy and Blaze were upstairs getting inebriated with some of the kid's parents. Draco and Blaise were still friendly but he hated his wife Pansy so he and Hermione tended to steer clear of their well known and attended parties.

Scorpius, was leaning against the wall in the basement as the other adolescents hovered whispering in a group on the floor over the hat. Pansy had decorated the basement with party favors. There was a muggle disco ball that flashed light and threw specs of light against the walls as they rotated around the basement walls. On the ceiling was the figure of a slithering snake that coiled itself into a ball then shot out,tongue flickering, as if chasing a rat. A punch bowl and snacks for the kids were at the far end of the room.

"Lily Potter! Now you have to choose a boy's name out of the hat." Daisy exclaimed excitedly.

Lily put her nervous hand into the bag as twenty kids all stood awaiting with eager anticipation on their faces. Lily was a pretty girl. She had auburn hair, a good mix between Harry and Ginny's color. Her eyes were a striking emerald color like her father's, and unlike Isis, she had already hit puberty. Lily had a cute dimple on her face when she smiled. Scorpius's heart skipped a beat when she pulled the name from the old hat and read it.

"Scorpius Malfoy." Lily's face blushed rosily and Daisy, with a look of anger, snatched the parchment from Lily's hands.

"Let me see that! I don't believe you Lily Potter!" Daisy glared at the parchment clearly upset that Scorpius's name had been pulled as _she_ was supposed to pull his name out _not_ Lily Potter. Suddenly Daisy's face softened and an evil looked marked her expression.

"I'll switch with you Lily; you can take my turn, alright?" Daisy was now making her way over to the wall where Scorpius stood, holding his jacket in a suave and sophisticated way over his shoulder with his index finger. Lily was standing motionless, afraid to disagree with Daisy who was older then her and bigger in all the wrong places.

Scorpius had seen Daisy coming for him and he quickly stepped between people as to avoid her, finally reaching Lily in the crowd of kids and reaching for her hand.

"Come on let's do this." Scorpius pulled Lily into the closet and shut the door as the other kids cheered, all except for Isis who stood glaring at her brother and her best friend silently.

"Lumos." Scorpius lit his wand.

"So are you going to the World Cup next week?" Scorpius tried to make the situation less awkward for both of them.

"Yeah I think we are all going together, your mum and mine and my dad." Lily was sure she was stuttering. She was sitting in the closet with the boy she found to be so devastatingly handsome. She was sitting in the closet with her best friend's brother and Isis passed into her thoughts. How would she be able to face Isis after this. Would she have to admit to Isis that she loved her brother Scorpius, that all the times she had admitted that she hated him, she had been lying?

Scorpius looked at his watch after several minutes had passed.

"I'm supposed to at least kiss you, but we don't have to if you don't want to. " Scorpius said blushing now at Lily. His blond hair was now shimmering in the light of his wand and she longed to kiss his lips.

"Well I'm not a chicken." Lily smiled and Scorpius leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled back and opened his eyes and Lily was still sitting across from him in the darkly illuminated closet with her eyes closed. Scorpius, without thinking kissed her again, his hand on her silky soft cheek now as he kissed her tenderly, not realizing that the door had swung open and standing before them was Lily's father, Harry Potter.


	5. Ghostly Images

**Chapter 5- Ghostly Images**

"Mmm Draco you taste so good." Hermione licked at Draco's lips as she writhed under his hard body. He pushed his wood into her as she called out his name. His thrusts coming in short deep bursts his breathing heavy and full of purpose.

"Oh Hermione you are so incredibly hot and wet." Draco lay his body down on his wife making love to her as Hermione sucked on his neck biting at him playfully. Her nails ran down his back where she lightly scratched at him as he took her higher unto a plateau where she felt her head floating in the clouds and her body in an elevator of sensation sending her to the stars with each thrust of his manliness into her hot wetness.

"Oh, yes Draco, oh yes baby, Mmmm!" Hermione's pleasure reached fevers pitch now as Draco thurst into her hard and fast, his manhood growing bigger inside her welcoming body. Draco's fire within was ticking down to the final detonation of his love and passion when a vision of a woman popped into his head. She had dark exotically painted skin and her eyes were shaped like the family cat's in feline exquisiteness. She was looking right through him. He stopped and shook his head as Hermione screamed out in a glorious orgasm, Draco continuing to pump his beautiful wife full of his love when it happened again. Draco closed his eyes and opened them again to find himself making love to Hermione as a figure hovered above him in the bed.. He drove himself into her once more and then he heard the figure of the woman speak

_Help me please…_

Draco jumped in fright off of Hermione who was lost in the moment.

"What the fuck!" Draco screamed out and Hermione came back to her silent lucidity, looking at him oddly and worried.

"What is it baby? You look like you have seen a ghost." Hermione sat up and took Draco's hands in her own.

"I don't know Hermione. It must have been a dream or something." Draco excused himself to the shower as he shook in fright at the voice he heard with his own ears. Had Hermione heard it? She hadn't acted as if she had. Was he going crazy? Draco was very worried about his own sanity these days and this was not a welcome occurrence as he made love to his perfect wife.

The doorbell rang out.

Hermione got dressed quickly and answered the door to find her best friend Harry Potter standing in her door way.

"Harry what a surprise! I wasn't expecting you." Hermione invited her friend inside her home. Ginny was not with him.

She noticed a shaken Scorpius and Lily walking with their heads down behind Harry and a glowering Isis behind them.

""Mione, I caught them kissing in a closet at Pansy and Blaise's!" Harry looked furious.

Hermione was shocked, but not as much as Harry was. She had seen the flirtatious gaze's between the two kids and felt it was short and coming, but not tonight. Not after Draco's talk with Scorpius about girls and respecting them. No doubt Harry would blame Draco for this. Hermione loved her friend but she knew he was hardly impartial when it came to her husband, Draco.

Draco had slinked his way down the stairs and Harry turned, his mouth agape.

"You! Your son was just playing tonsil hockey with my daughter Lily. What are you going to do about it?" Harry was livid.

Draco was as stunned at seeing Harry Potter in his house at eleven o'clock at night. He wasn't even fully dressed and stood there still wet from the shower, droplets of water beading off his back as he looked at Hermione for some direction. Hermione just looked at him with a despairing look and Draco spoke finally.

"What the fuck is tonsil hockey Potter?" Draco thought he saw a flicker of laughter in Scorpius's eyes at this.

"Oh you think its funny do you Malfoy? That doesn't surprise me. I suppose you and Hermione think it's alright if your son kisses all the first year students. What is he now, fifteen? Bit of an age difference there don't you think Hermione?" Harry was becoming ever the more furious as he continued on with his rampage at the Malfoy's.

"Right. Potter everyone heard you so shut up now! Scorpius is only thirteen, almost fourteen." Draco was finally losing his temper.

"Look everyone needs to calm down right now." Hermione jumped in and escorted Harry to the sofa holding his hand in hers.

"Scorpius do you want to explain what happened?" Hermione gave Scorpius a loving but dissappointed look.

Draco looked at his uneasy son and then motioned him over to him.

"Come on son let's go talk man to man." Draco left the room as Scorpius followed. Harry glared at Lily who hung her head low sitting next to Isis on the hearth of the fireplace.

"Dad it was just a kiss. Lily wanted it just as much as I did. It was really nice" Scorpius rationalized, as a wide smiled appeared on his love struck face.

"I'm sure she did but right now we have an angry father in our living room. I can't say I wouldn't be just as angry if the situations were reversed, and it was Isis who had been kissed by a slightly older boy. You have to go in and apologize like a man to Potter, son. Okay?" Draco put an arm around Scorpius's shoulder and smiled down at him approvingly.

"Apologize to her dad or to her?" Scorpius looked to Draco for direction.

"I think, both, son." Draco led the way back to the living room.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter that I kissed your daughter." Harry seemed to relax at this somewhat.

"Lily I'm really sorry that we got caught." Lily looked up at Scorpius and a wide eyed smile crossed her face.

"Right, your dead and I don't care if your Hermione's kid!" Harry stood up with his wand in hand, furious at the smirking boy, and Draco quickly jumped in front of his son as Hermione covered her mouth in disbelief. Scorpius ran out of the house faster then you could say jack rabbit.

"What are you going to do about this?" Harry looked at both Draco and Hermione for answers as Lily sat by the fire her face burning with the thought of Scorpius's soft kiss.

Hermione slipped out the door after Scorpius while Draco tried to calm Harry down.

"Isis off to bed honey. Potter and I have some talking to do." Draco smiled warmly at his daughter who kissed him on the cheek goodnight , and left for bed.

"Lily go wait for me in the kitchen." Harry said with a scowl over his fuming red face.

"Potter don't you see what's going on here?" Draco looked at Harry like it was as plainly obvious as the nose on his face.

Harry looked at him annoyed.

"It's puppy love." Draco said finding the whole situation rather amusing now.

Harry looked at Draco and his features softened slightly.

"I mean how are you surprised by this? Our wives have been forcing them together since Lily was born. I'm surprised it took this long actually." Draco said a matter-of-factly.

"Why do they do that? Women!" Harry bristled as Draco chuckled in agreement.

Review?!


	6. The Beauxbaton Beauty

**Chapter 7 – The Beauxbaton Beauty**

Draco awoke in the middle of the night seeing it's eyes again. The woman with the feline physique was haunting his sleep. He paced the kitchen in the early morning hours of the night and then as the sun peaked over the horizon he decided he had to know why this was happening to him. He dressed in silence as not to wake up the rest of his slumbering family and left the house early. He would visit Potter at the Ministry first.

At the Ministry of Magic.

"Potter I need to know if any Dark Marks have been cast in the sky? Particulary, the night of the twenty first and the twenty fifth . Those nights coincided with his disappearance and with his visions of the woman. while making love to Hermione. Harry was curious to know what had happened to him as well, seeing as he had half the auror task force out looking for him during those two days he went missing.

"No, Malfoy I'm sorry, it's been pretty quiet. Most of the former Death Eaters have either died in Azkaban or are registered here with us. It's been really boring around here Malfoy. I wish I had more information for you. I also want to apologize for overreacting to your son and…er…Lily. Ginny thinks I blew the whole thing out of proportion and I'm inclined to agree with her, though don't tell her that." Harry said calmly.

"Don't worry Potter I told him if he wants to date Lily he will have to wait until she is older. Maybe by then the two will have cooled heir heels a bit. That's my thinking any way." Draco needed answers, so he excused himself and left the Ministry of Magic.

"Draco..er…Malfoy, I mean." Harry called back to him as he was leaving.

Draco turned.

"The new Hogwart's Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor from Beauxbaton's Academy, Madame Foxhair, might be useful to you. She has a wealth of knowledge on the dark arts, and just knows loads of things we here at the Ministry don't know. We use her from time to time on perplexing cases when we need background info on someone or something. Might be a place to start." Harry returned to his busy work and Draco thought he would do just that. Maybe she had answers for him. School was to begin today so he hurried back home to get his family up and ready. Yes, he would talk to this Madame Foxhair, later.

It was a sunny bright day as the Malfoy's made their way to Hogwarts. Hermione was still head of Gryffindor House and Draco taught quidditch, though he was more of a part time professor these days, as quidditch season was in full swing with the Chudley Canon's. Hermione had led all the first year students into the Great Hall to be sorted, including her own daughter Isis and Harry and Ginny's daughter Lily Potter. The sorting began.

"When I call your name please come forward to be sorted into your houses." Hermione stated.

Draco was sitting at the head table looking on with fascination. Hermione shot him an anxious glance and he knew his wife was excited too to see where their daughter would be placed after so much debate.

"Simone Wood," The girl moved forward and placed the great old hat on her head.

"Gryffindor!" The bubbly daughter of Oliver Wood made her way to the Gryffindor table as cheers rang out from their house.

"Isis Malfoy." Hermione called her daughter's name and then held her breath as the sorting started.

"Hmmm, yes ahhhhh, plenty of ambition and courageous but clever, ahhh yes, plenty of smarts, this is difficult. Better be Ravenclaw!"

Draco and Hermione both looked at each other as their only daughter was sorted into Ravenclaw, both parents with surprised looks on their faces. Hermione had almost been sorted into Ravenclaw, so it was possible, and Draco had always been a top student as well. Isis looked shocked but she made her way to the Ravenclaw table where they welcomed her with open arms.

"Lily Potter." This would be an easy one; she would go into Gryffindor just like her parents and grandparents. The sorting hat lay on her head and seemed to be thinking.

"Slytherin!" Scorpius was the first person to jump up hooting and hollering and clapping wildly. Lily looked more shocked then Isis did at bein sorted into Ravenclaw and she made her way over to Scorpius giving him a high five, now smiling, taking her seat next to him. Harry and Ginny were going to have a heart attack when they heard the news. Draco had a look of dread on his face and Hermione was thinking about how they would keep the two apart now that they were sorted into the same house. No doubt Harry would blame Scorpius's influence on Lily as the reason she was sorted into Slytherin. It did sometimes happen though; Sirius Black had been sorted into Gryffindor when his whole family was from a long line of Slytherin's. The sorting concluded and the feast began, Hermione taking her seat next to her husband who seemed distracted. Hermione placed her hand on his leg and shot him a sexy look but he didn't reciprocate.

"Hermione, excuse me, there is someone I need to have a word with." Draco exited his chair and made his way over to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

Madame Foxhair, was a witch of medium height with dark blonde hair. A section of her hair was silver and it swept across her face laying neatly on her shoulders. Draco couldn't help notice her beauty. She had very fine features, much like his mother did, and her lips were a plump pink. She smiled at Draco as he made his way over to her chair at the far end of the head table.

"Pardon my manners Madame but I wondered if I may have a word with you." Draco gazed into her deep blue eyes as he took her dainty hand in his kissing it respectfully. Hermione was watching her husband and she felt something strange stir within her soul.

"I am Professor Draco Malfoy, pleased to make your acquaintance Madame, Foxhair isn't it?" Draco smiled at the lovely lady who looked to be about the same age as he and Hermione.

"Yes, yes missur. I am very happy to meet the star Seeker from the World Cup, the last two years running. You are even more pleasing to look at up close." Hermione could not believe she was witnessing this, but she would not reduce herself to a show of immature jealousy, so she sat chewing her food with a spiteful glare on her face.

"It is a privilege to meet you Madame. I wondered if I might request a meeting with you? The Auror Harry Potter recommended your services to me in answering a few of my questions on the dark arts in particular." Draco, went on.

"Yes, yes indeed I am your woman." Madame Foxhair winked at Draco and Hermione had seen quite enough as she made her way down to the other end of the table from where she sat.

"Silly me, and here I thought _I_ was your woman all this time Draco." Hermione forced a chuckle at Madame Foxhair and Draco who stood in her tempting gazes.

"Thank you Madame, I look forward to working with you in the near future." Draco commented as he turned and walked back to his seat. Hermione introduced herself to the Madame and then followed him back where she sat down quickly next to Draco.

"What in the hell was all of that, Draco? She looked like she wanted to eat your face off she was hot for you, and furthermore you looked like you were enjoying it!" Hermione whispered as the sounds of conversation and laughter filled the hall.

"What? That's ridiculous Hermione. You're imagining things dear. Are you pregnant again? You always act this way when you are pregnant, all paranoid." Draco shot back at her as he stuffed a piece of chicken in his mouth and inhaled it quickly clearly not wanting to get into this conversation with Hermione and preferring to fill his mouth with food rather then talk to his loving wife.

"I know what I saw. Why are you meeting with her?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Hermione, seriously I am not going to put up with this line of questioning. I need answers on why I disappeared for two days and Harry thought she might be able to help me, now stop this Hermione." Draco sounded cold and harsh as he spoke and Hermione hated the way it made her feel. Maybe she _had_ overreacted. Draco had never ever had eyes for other women so she really had no reason to think the opposite of that fact now, still that chilly tone was not expected or normal from Draco.

"I'll catch up with you later Hermione I have some things to do hun." Hermione went to kiss Draco but he had already left. Hermione turned to go congratulate Isis on making Ravenclaw and saw her husband following Madame Foxhair out the doors of the Great Hall. The very Hall he had married her in so many years ago.


	7. The World Cup

**Chapter 7- The World Cup**

The Malfoy's sat together high in the middle of the Chudley Canon's quidditch field for the best viewing. Draco always reserved an entire box for his family as Hermione frequently came and watched his games,cheering him on. Hermione was in a somber mood this day though because her husband had come to bed late in the night and then gotten up early to practice. She hadn't spoken to him since the great feast the night before and this greatly bothered her. The Potter's had not yet arrived for the big game so Hermione decided she would go into the locker room to wish Draco good luck before the game.

"I'm coming with you Mum. Maybe I can pick up some tips for my own big game against Gryffindor next week." Scorpius played Seeker for the Slytherin house team and was quite good. He had been playing that position since his first year and both Draco and Hermione were extremely proud of his talent.

Just then Harry, Ginny and Lily arrived. Hermione hugged Ginny and Harry and then smiled at Lily who looked slightly embarrassed. This had been the first time they had all been together since the whole kissing event that had tested the two family's friendships that fateful night last week.

"Well you go ahead, I'll stay here Mum, somebody has to watch out for Isis." Scorpius said as he stared at Lily who smiled from ear to ear when she saw Scorpius.

"I can take care of myself thanks," Isis said rudely to her brother.

Hermione looked at Ginny who had a face that told her Harry was not be tested today.

"Come on Scorpius let's go." Hermione tugged at the back of his shirt and Scorpius reluctantly stood up and followed her.

"Draco, hey!" Hermione found her husband lacing up his shoes for the big match. He looked genuinely happy to see her and greeted her with a big hug.

"Hey Hermione I'm so glad you came to wish me luck!" He nodded to Scorpius and clapped a hand on his back as he did so. Hermione was really confused now. Yesterday he acted as if she was the plague and today he was her once doting husband again. She gave him a great big kiss that seemed to last forever and Draco grabbed her arse and squeezed hard.

"Now _that's_ my husband." Hermione nibbled at his chin and he growled in her ear. "I love you babe."

"I love you too Draco," Hermione felt like a school girl again as she kissed her husband and left for the stands once again.

"Mom I'm going to hang with Dad down here for a while." Hermione waved at her son and left saying she would see him soon.

Scorpius loved being down with the team in the locker room. He wanted to follow in his father's footsteps playing professional Quidditch for the Canon's so he frequently was a fixture in the locker room and the guys all welcomed him.

"Dad let me borrow your broom next week for my game." Scorpius sounded excited as he held Draco's broom up to the light.

"I bought you a really good one Scorp's why do you want mine?" Draco asked as he put his cape on finishing off his sleek Seeker look.

"Yeah but this one is lucky." Scorpius sat on the broom as it hovered slightly off the ground.

"Nobody flies my broom Scorpius. Hand it over." Draco said kidding around just as the announcer called the team out to the field.

"Time to go! Go back up with your Mom," Draco slapped Scorpius's hands for luck and then left the underground locker room with the rest of the team.

"I want to hang here for a few Dad, good luck!" Scorpius was really proud of his father; he even grew his hair like his father's, he idolized him so much.

It was a close match between England and Ireland. The fans were in rare form shouting for and against their team of choice. Hermione had never seen the fans so enthralled with a game. The Ireland chasers would put one past the Canon's keeper and then the English chasers would slide one past them. The score was staying very close as Draco scanned the skies over the quidditch field for the snitch. Draco saw the snitch at long last and went for it just as the Irish beater whacked a bludger at Draco nailing him hard in the hand and Draco missed his chance at the snitch. Hermione and Ginny were screaming loudly for Draco who was replaced for a few minutes by the back up Seeker.

"Dad that was crazy, I've never seen that kind of action out there. That bludger looked wicked cool the way it went around their own seeker and then into you! How did he do that?" Scorpius was speaking very quickly to Draco who had come into the locker room to tape his hand up before going back and joining the game.

"Fuck! That really hurt, shit!" Draco bellowed as he set his own wrist rather then waiting for the medic. He was taping it back up as Scorpius watched, slightly appalled at how his father had just set his own broken hand.

"Dad, god, that must really hurt. I'm sorry I said it looked cool." Scorpius now seemed genuinely worried about Draco who had a roll of magic mending tape in his mouth as he bit off pieces and attached it to his broken hand. Just then they heard the announcer say that the Canon's Seeker had been knocked from his broom and lay in the field not moving.

"I have to go back now Scorpius. Tell your Mom I'm alright, I know she is probably frantic in the stands right now after seeing that bludger." Draco got on his broom to leave and suddenly his body stopped and went very still and smoke began to rise from around his body as Scorpius watched in horror. The smoke cleared and Draco was gone. Scorpius stood looking at Draco's broom and it dawned on him his Dad was not in the stadium, his father was gone, into the thin air.

_Where is this place?_

_I know I've been here before_

Draco had landed hard in the dirt. He stood up and looked around. Something moved behind him and he turned on his heels, and then something moved in front of him. Then something hit him in the head from behind and Draco collapsed into the darkness.

"Malfoy! Burns is out like a light in the middle of the field we need you out there now!" The coach was yelling at Scorpius to get out on the field.

"Draco? Now man! The hand will have to do for now." The coach again called. He thought Scorpius was Draco.

Scorpius read the score board and it said one hundred ten to ninety Ireland was in the lead. They were going to lose if Draco didn't get out there and catch the snitch but his dad was gone. Scorpius was scared. He didn't know what had happened to his father and he needed to tell his mother. There was no time. He would take his father's broom and ride up to the stands where Hermione sat and tell her what had happened. Scorpius hopped on Draco's broom and took off out the locker room doors.

"Mum! Mum? Something bad has happened to Dad." Isis had turned white as a sheet.

"I know honey but this sort of thing happens all the time he will be alright. I hope he's alright." Hermione was worried her self. She had seen the bludger catch him in the hand and she figured his hand was broken pretty badly. Hermione's eyes were peeled for her husband,hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Hermione started to stand up to go down to the locker room when something else happened.

"Hermione, Isis it's alright. This sort of injury happens all the time in quidditch." Harry consoled them remembering his own experience with a rogue bludger and the damage it had done to his entire arm.

"No, look honey there's Daddy he's alright see!" Hermione pointed to Draco riding his broom fast across the field. He seemed to be coming towards their box.

"Malfoy is back in the game. The Canon's still have a chance!" the announcer shouted excitedly over the microphone as the crowd started cheering "three peat, three peat!" Scorpius became immediately aware that everyone in the stadium thought he was his father. He knew immediately because a bludger came streaming past his face nearly knocking into his head.

"Shit, Dad what did you get me into?!" Scorpius flew out of the way and then again as the Irish beaters had honed in on him with furious effort to knock his body from his broom like the back up seeker. Scorpius flew to the box where his family sat.

"Mum something happened to Dad! He disappeared in front of my eyes in a cloud of smoke while he was taping up his hand." Scorpius yelled to his shocked mother below.

"Watch out honey!" Hermione screamed as one of the Irish chaser's ran smack into Scorpius with such force it spun him in circles on his broom. The Canon's chaser banged into the Irish Chaser and stole the quaffle from his hands as Scorpius sat on his broom stunned at how fast this game was moving compared to the games he was used to at Hogwart's.

"Hermione he can't play with these guys he's going to be killed, we have to get the minister to stop the game!" Harry and Ginny and even Lily looked terrified for Scorpius.

"Yes, Harry quick let's go!" Hermione knocked into people's bodies as she climbed down the stairs in the stadium stopping every few seconds to watch her son in the air being nearly pummeled to death in the quidditch World Cup. Harry was screaming at people to get out of their way as Hermione stepped on people not caring at all any more.

"That's my son up there! You, yes you I am going to avada your arse after this game, do you hear me!" Hermione was screaming at the Irish beater who had smacked one so close to Scorpius that it would have killed him had it made its mark, her son's head!

They could see the Minister of Magic laughing and enjoying himself in the Minister's box. They were almost there. Suddenly the Canon's crowd went wild and Harry and Hermione turned to see Scorpius hard on the heels of the Irish Seeker, the snitch right in front of the Irish Seeker.

"Oh God Harry I can't look!" Hermione closed her eyes as Scorpius slammed into theIirish Seeker so hard the Irish Seeker lost his wood completely and sailed through the air. Scorpius reached out and snatched the snitch from the air and then crashed smack into the side of one of the Irish fans boxes.

"Hermione you are not going to believe this!" Harry was cheering wildly now for the Chudley Canon's. Hermione removed her hands from her eyes.

"What happened Harry is Scorpius alright?" Hermione was frantic with worry.

"Look Hermione." Harry pointed into the air above the stadium to see Scorpius flying with his hands held in the air holding the snitch just like he'd seen his Dad do thousands of times.

Hermione raced back to Isis and Scorpius landed in front of Hermione.

"You could have been killed Scorpius , never do that again!" Hermione said as she hugged and kissed her son. Isis was even hugging him and Scorpius hugging her back. Scorpius walked over to Lily Potter and Lily leaned up and kissed Scorpius on the lips quickly and as she blushed. Scorpius smiled and hugged her in his arms awkwardly.

"I think just this once it's alright Harry. It's not everyday a fourteen year old catches the game winning snitch at the World Cup." Harry growled but smiled on.

"Where are you Draco?" Hermine stood alone in the breeze at the top of the stadium gazing out into the night, the crowd chanting Malfoy all around her. Why did she feel so alone in a stadium of thousands?

"Where are you baby, come back to me." Hermione's face was wet with tears and she felt totally helpless. Isis had joined her and she too looked terribly worried.

"I know where he is Mum." Isis said.


	8. Nightmares

**Chapter 8- Nightmares**

Harry and a few aurors who happened to be at the World Cup had done a clean sweep of the stadium and the surrounding campsites and found no trace of Draco Malfoy. Hermione had taken Isis aside when their search had turned up not a thing as to the where a bout's of her father. Hermione had taken the kids back to Hogwart's,preferring to stay in the teacher's quarter's with her children then alone in her house. She knew Draco had planned early morning drills at Hogwart's for some seventh year students the following morning and she wanted to be at the school just in case he miraculously showed up.

"Isis you said you knew where your father was?" Hermione looked at her beautiful little girl with her fair hair and skin and realized how much this must be killing Isis. Draco had always been the one who tucked Isis back in when she had a bad dream. He had insisted on it. Draco had been the one who had taught Isis how to ride her little broom at age three. Draco had been the one who Isis shouted out for in the night when she was scared. Isis loved her Daddy and needed him, probably even more then Scorpius did.

"Yes Mum, he's in the bad place." Hermione brought Isis to her chest and cradled her in her arms.

"I know it's scary, but we are going to find Daddy or Daddy will find his way back to us like he did last time. Please don't worry Isis, honey. I am doing everything I know how and Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are helping and if I have to I will even call Uncle Ron to help." Hermione was crying, but had she stopped to really look at her daughter, she would have noticed that Isis was not crying.

"Mum I'm not a baby. I said I know where dad is." Isis pushed Hermione away.

Hermione looked up and decided that maybe she _really_ did know so she sat up and listened.

"I can see him there. I've seen him there before Mum. He is in a dark room and he is in pain. He is trying to find a way out but he can't leave because it's a maze of darkness and there's a man… and a… woman. The woman is trying to hide him so I can find things for her. The man is trying to stop Daddy though, and he hurts us." Isis stood now and looked out her window as Hermione tried to take it all in.

"Isis how could you know this? Do you see Daddy right now?" Isis had become quiet.

"Isis? You must answer me honey. This is very important. Where is Daddy?" Hermione had walked to the window and turned her daughter around to face her. Just then Scorpius came through the door.

"Mum, anything new on Dad?" Scorpius hugged Hermione and Hermione again looked at Isis.

"I was talking to Isis and she tells me she can see Daddy." Hermione reached for her little girl again but Isis pulled back as if Hermione's touch hurt her.

"If you know where he is then tell Mum right now Isis!?" Scorpius began shaking his little sister.

"Scorpius, stop it. Let her go. She is scared can't you see that?" Hermione pulled her son back who looked angry at his little sister.

"We need to pull together as a family right now. Do you understand Scorpius, all we have is each other?" Hermione needed Scorpius right now and sensing it he nodded his head in compliance.

"Isis please. Does this have to do with your nightmares in some way? Are you confusing your nightmares with reality? Nightmares aren't real honey and Daddy never really saved you from anything, we just told you that when you were small because you were so petrified to sleep at night. That was years ago honey." Hermione could not understand her little girl and it dawned on her how close she and Draco really must be. He would understand her right now, when she could not. She suddenly felt like a very poor mother to her darling beautiful little girl who stood before her.

"I'm afraid of the man Mum. I can't help you because I'm afraid of the man, Daddy protects me." Tears streamed down Isis's trembling face and Hermione reached out to comfort her.

"What's going to happen to me if Daddy can't protect me?" Isis curled herself into a ball in her nightgown as her body crumpled to the floor. Hermione did not know what was going on. Her seemingly normal, in every way, little girl, was now having a mental breakdown and all she could think about was where her husband was and how she could get him back.

"Scorpius, I need to talk to you outside. Isis honey I will be right back sweetheart. Is there anything I can do to help you right now?" Isis shook her head as she lay in a ball on the floor staring out the window in fear.

"Scorpius, you don't leave her for a second. She knows something but it's buried so deep I can't retrieve it and I fear that Draco is the only one who could understand. I need to go talk to Madame Foxhair. She spent hours with Draco last night, maybe she knows something." Hermione grabbed her cloak and exited as Scorpius closed the door to Isis's room.

"Isis if father cannot protect you then I will. I will never let anyone hurt you." Scorpius pulled his little sister from the floor and held her in his arms tightly, rocking her as she broke down in his arms crying.

"I love you Isis. I know I tease you, but you're my little sis and we are going to get Dad back and be a happy family again. You want that don't you Isis?" Scorpius was stroking his little sister's hair in such a caring manner. Isis sat up and shook her head yes and buried her head into Scorpius's chest. He wasn't Draco but he was going to be the man he needed to be right now for his mother and his sister.

Hermione made her way through the castle towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She had noticed the lights on at all hours so she hoped that she would find the one person who could help her find Draco.

"Madame Foxhair, are you here?" Hermione peered around the room but saw nothing. She made her way to the front of the classroom where a stack of books lay open. Dark spells, reincarnation, werewolves,mummies,Eyptian tombs,dark marks, potions.

"Well that sums up about seventy-five percent of the curriculum for all year students. This is no help at all!" Hermione said aloud but just then she heard a peep coming from the back store room where the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors kept their supplies. Hermione drew her wand and proceeded to the dark store room. She peered through the cracked door and saw nothing. She gently opened the door and it creaked loudly and then in an instant there was Draco standing before her his pale limp body bloodied and bruised and his neck slit from ear to ear with a cold dead stare in his eyes, dead, next to him her daughter Isis with a knife in her chest and a gaping hole where her eyes had once been and Hermione's heart stopped for a moment as she stood looking at her worst nightmare before her.

"Riddikulus!" Hermione shouted and the bogart was thrown into the closet in the back of the storeroom.

Review!?


	9. The D Factor

**Chapter 9- The D Factor**

It was a new day and Scorpius walked Isis to her first class. His sister had had a rough night and Scorpius had slept next to her all night long. Isis awoke several times during the night in a panic and moaning about her father in danger but when Scorpius asked her what danger she just clammed up.

"Lily can I see you for a second?" Scorpius pulled Lily aside as Isis sat down at her desk and pulled her quill out.

"Hey how is Isis? We are all really worried about her." Lily smiled at Scorpius and he felt his heart skip.

"Do me a favor and just talk to her. She had a bad night last night and Mum is still not back from St. Mungo's. She found the defense Against the Dark Arts Professor in her classroom, in a catatonic state last night ,after a bogart jumped out at my Mum. Mum thinks she may know where Dad is and is waiting for her to come to." Scorpius was whispering so his other classmates didn't hear.

"Yeah, sure Scorp no problem. This is just study hall now so I can talk to her without getting in much trouble. We love you guys and just want your Dad to come home soon." Lily leaned in and gave Scorpius a hug and he hugged her back tightly just as the Runes Professor tapped them on the shoulder with her wand.

"You know the rules master Scorpius, now get to class." Scorpius nodded to Lily as he poked his head in to check on Isis, who was sitting quite still in her desk face forward.

"This all really sucks Lily, ya know that? I am supposed to be going to parties and playing quidditch and studying and instead I am babysitting my mentally fucked up sister and my Dad is, who knows where, and my Mum is racked with worry." Scorpius pounded his fist into the wall in frustration.

"I know Scorp I'm really sorry I wish there was something I could do for you both." Lily consoled him.

"Look don't take this the wrong way, I love Isis and I want her to be alright, I just don't know what to do and it's driving me crazy!"

"Master Scorpius I told you to get to class!" The Runes professor again scolded Scorpius.

"Or what you old bat? Going to give me detention? So what!" Scorpius started off towards his class leaving a helpless Lily in the corridor.

Lily sat down next to Isis and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Hey I'm here if you want to talk Isis." Daisy Zabini walked into the classroom now and stopped in front of Isis's desk.

"What's wrong with her Potter?" Daisy was twirling her quill in her fingers.

"My Mom says you take after Professor Mudblood, not your father Isis Granger.  
Daisy began laughing with her friends who flanked either side of Daisy.

"Leave her alone Daisy." Lily stood up and got in Daisy's face.

"Or what Potter going to sick your father on me, the big bad auror, The Chosen One? You should have seen his face when he pulled you out of that closet with Scorpius. Did he call you a little slut? That's the rumor that is going around that you are a big slut and you let Scorpius go to third base with you after the Quidditch World Cup. Too bad your little lesbian friend isn't a slut. Do you find me attractive Isis? I heard you think I am, you little lesbian." Daisy laughed with her high pitched cackle that Lily hated.

"You are going to pay for that you little bitch!" Lily said pushing hard against Daisy who barely budged.

"You shouldn't be in Slytherin you smell up our common room with your skankiness. Thank God the other one is in Ravenclaw.!" Lily tried to shove Daisy again but Daisy pushed Lily to the ground instead and then it happened. Daisy was suddenly sailing across the room towards the blackboard. The study hall teacher was no where in sight as Daisy's head smacked into the blackboard cutting her forehead wide open. Daisy fell to the floor where a thunder cloud formed over top of her and started raining on her. Lily stood up and laughed harder then she had ever laughed before. Isis had a grin on her face as she picked up her books and left the classroom with Lily right behind her.

"Let's go find my brother Lily I need to tell him what I know about my Dad. I'm not afraid anymore." Isis was back to her old self. The two girls ran down the halls of Hogwarts looking for Scorpius's classroom.

In St. Mungo's

"Please if I could just have a few minutes with her. I know she's been through some kind of trauma but this is a matter of life or death." Hermione plead with the nurse.

"Look she shouldn't be having visitors she is a very sick woman. I must insist that you only stay briefly." The nurse left Hermione alone with Madame Foxhair. She looked so peaceful as she slept but the doctors had said that she had been attacked. She had no physical evidence of an attack that Hermione could see.

"Is that you Mrs. Malfoy?" Madame Foxhair opened her eyes to look at Hermione.

"Yes Madame it is. Please I need your help, my husband has been taken and we have no clues. Can you tell me what you and my husband discussed the night before last?" Hermione waited with bated breath for her answer.

"I'm sorry dear but I cannot. You do not want to know." Madame closed her eyes and Hermione frantic for answers shook her.

"Yes, I do want to know. I need to know, please he is missing and I fear something bad has happened to him. If you know something you need to tell me or I will bring the aurors here and they will force it out of you!"

The beautiful woman became enraged at this and sat up spitting her venomous hatred at Hermione.

"Its old magic stupid girl, leave it alone. You will bring a curse upon your whole family if you continue. Leave it alone, do you hear me, leave it alone! You lost your beautiful husband and I feel for you. He was the most handsome specimen I've ever laid my three hundred year old eyes on. Deal with that and feel lucky you have your kids still. You don't know what you are playing at here." Madame Foxhair's expression was wild and Hermione had to restrain her arms as she reached her hands out scratching Hermione's hands.

"Is this something to do with the Death Eaters? He was looking at his arm that night when he came back to me, in the bathtub." Hermione was now struggling with the professor.

"Death Eaters? You make me laugh at your stupidity. You are fighting Se.." Before Madame Foxhair could get it out she reached for her throat and choked, gasping for breath, Hermione called the doctors to her room at St Mungo's as the woman coughed and sputtered.

"It burns! I'm sorry Seth please my God spare me. I did all that I could, now keep your end of the bargain." With this the beautiful Professor from Beauxbaton's passed away quietly.

"Seth?" Hermione had to get back to Hogwarts, to her children. She had to do some research. She had a name now. This was the break she needed.

She ran into their room at Hogwarts and reached for the book by her bed when she was startled by a man in her bed. He rolled over, his pale face falling upon hers. He looked tired and sickly but he was alive.

"Draco? Oh Draco!" Hermione held her beautiful sweet man in her arms and kissed his face repeatedly.

"Hermione. You are a sight for sore eyes," Draco held Hermione around her waist.

"How long have I been gone this time? Draco was cold and tired and he fell asleep in Hermione's arms as she stroked his hair, tears streaming down her face.

"I thought you were gone forever." Hermione kissed Draco's sleeping lips.

Hermione called her children to her as she lay holding her husband in her arms afraid to let him go.

Isis arrived first and stared at her father who lay sleeping in his mother's arms on the bed before her. She ran to him and he opened his eyes briefly to look at his beautiful daughter.

"I love you Daddy I knew I could bring you back." Isis hugged Draco as Scorpius threw open the door.

"Dad!" Scorpius hugged his father as he knelt on the floor by his side.

"Isis we have to talk after I rest. I think I understand now." Draco reached for Hermione's hand and then fell into a deep sleep.

Isis's face lit up at his words.

_He understood…Finally someone understands me…_

_Review?!_

Rest assured to the reviewers who worried I was going to have Draco cheat on Hermione. NOT going to happen. I'd never write a married man cheating on his wife, especially when they have kids. I have more creative ways to torture a couple then that :P Thanks for all your reviews keep em coming!


	10. A New Lease On Life

**Chapter 10- New Lease on Life**

Draco woke up and slid his tired arms around his wife as he pulled her body close to him. He sunk his head down in her chest and felt her body heave as he licked and sucked at her neck.

"Mmmm is that my very own sexy quidditch player Draco Malfoy." Hermione whispered, her hands in his hair as he bit playfully now on her breast, rolling her nipple in his tongue.

"It is my sweet and I am going to violate your body in about a hundred ways my dear." Draco positioned himself between her legs as he grinded his erection against her lower abdomen.

"I think the kids are still here Draco." Hermione looked around and noticed that Scorpius was just waking up in the chair next to Hermione and Draco and Isis was curled up with a pillow and blanket on the floor in front of their bed.

"They were worried about you last night Draco, so I let them stay." Hermione kissed Draco's lips as he pushed his body against hers once last time before rolling over on his side.

Scorpius had awakened and was rubbing his eyes as Isis's eyes popped open.

"Dad did she let you go?" Isis asked Draco a serious question as she stood over him and Hermione's bed waiting for an answer.

"Yes she did Isis. You and I need to talk princess. How long as this been going on? How long as she required your services?" Draco had a look of deep worry in his face and Hermione sat up and took notice.

"Since birth father. Don't be mad at me Daddy, I'm sorry, I know he hurt you, I can see it too." Isis was holding Draco's hand apologizing as tears streamed from her eyes.

"I'd never be angry at you Isis, it isn't your fault honey. It's my fault. We will figure this out princess, so don't worry your pretty little head about it anymore today. I'm back and I want to enjoy my family." Draco rolled back over on Hermione who was next to him wearing the look of confusion on her face. She knew Draco could bring their eleven year old daughter back to them. She had been right and she sunk her head into her strong man's chest.

"Is it just me or did I walk in halfway through a conversation. I'm really lost Mum." Scorpius said looking back and forth from Isis to his father.

"I am too son but your father and Isis are going to explain it to us soon I hope." Hermione said as Draco's hand roamed her thigh.

"I promise I'll explain everything but right now I need some alone time with your Mum." Hermione blushed in his arms at hearing this. She desperately needed some alone time too.

"Go to your classes today and then we will all sit down over dinner and discuss things." The kids agreed and left Draco and Hermione alone, closing the door to their small room behind them.

"I love you so much Mrs. Malfoy." Draco said as Hermione fumbled at his pants. "I love you too Draco." Hermione said as she took his erection in her hand. Draco moaned as she stroked him with her gentle fingers.

"I need you so badly. I thought he was going to kill me, and if Isis hadn't pulled me out when she did..." Hermione put her finger to his lips and shushed him. She wanted to hear all about it but not right now. Right now she wanted her sweet beautiful man and she moved her head down between his legs. She took him in her waiting mouth sweetly kissing him and licking his tip as he groaned in deep pleasure.

"How did I ever get so lucky to marry you." Draco moaned as Hermione's tongue went around his shaft her head plunging down over his loving manhood.

"Oh God baby I love watching you suck me off." Draco's hand was in her chestnut brown hair as she sucked his length, taking him deep into her mouth, her spit surrounding his hardness and building up a suction that drove Draco absolutely wild with passion.

Hermione ran her flat tongue hard over his head and Draco was in sheer heaven as he watched his beautiful wife orally satisfy him. He felt his orgasm coming and he pulled Hermione up to face him.

"I'm going to make love to you like you've never felt before. I love you Hermione." Draco threw her down on the bed and ripped her clothes off with such force Hermione's eyes went wide with curious anticipation. Draco rammed his hard cock into her, pushing himself as deep as he could go as his body lay down over top of hers. His tongue was in her mouth probing her and he pumped his hips into her hard and fast. His hands were holding her head tightly stroking her hair as he made love to her hard and deep. They were moaning in each other's mouths as he penetrated her again and again and Hermione finally exploded on him as Draco felt a warm gush of sweet juices engulf his throbbing dick. They both screamed in climax as if somebody had died, it was that loud, and Hermione for once in her life did not care in the least who heard. She loved this man and he loved her and she wanted to make love to him forever.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight again Draco Malfoy. The next time you go missing you will have me at your side. We are a team, forever." Hermione said brushing Draco's hair from his eyes, feeling his perspiration on his forehead as she kissed it.

"We do have a serious situation here Hermione and Isis is in danger." Draco said with a deep worry again on his face.

"It's my fault too. If we hadn't of gone to Egypt. If I had just taken you to some island instead for our honeymoon, maybe Bermuda or Tahiti, but I had to take you to Egypt. All of this started in Egypt Hermione, and that's where I've been. I know now who and why but I just don't know how to stop the madness and I need your help with that." Hermione's face furrowed as Draco spoke.

"Hermione. The Tomb of Osirus holds the key to saving our little girl. Hermione she is having nightly visions of the occupants of that tomb and they are increasing as her magic grows stronger with age. The tomb we gave birth to her that day is not the same tomb I've been kept in, or of it is it doesn't look the same." Hermione was having a hard time absorbing this information.

"Okay, so you're saying she has made up some fantasy world in her head and that fantasy world is now kidnapping you for real?" Hermione couldn't quite grasp this non reality.

"Oh it's real alright. Fantasies do not do _this_ do they?" Draco pulled the sheets back to expose his chest and stomach. He revealed a deep black bruise on his side which Hermione cringed when she saw it.

"We have to get that looked at Draco. It looks really bad." Hermione ran a finger over his wound.

"I'm fine, don't get sidetracked Hermione, this is too important and I need you to know." Hermione let him finish.

"That day in the tomb, when I delivered Isis, when you went into labor, so many years ago. Something attached itself to Isis. Ever since then I've been protecting her in her dreams as she slept. At first I thought I'd just had a bad dream but the next day Isis asked me about the man. She was only four years old and she asked me if the man hurt me and would I let him hurt her. At that point in time I decided it was not merely a dream but something more. Isis would pull me into her dreams three times a week back then and I'd fight off the monster, the monster I assumed she was creating out of her childish fear and magical abilities. She's always been more magical then either you or I, so I just assumed it was something to do with that and once you started working with her on harnessing her magic the dreams stopped and I thought it was all over." Draco was staring deep into Hermione's eyes and Hermione could see he was telling her everything he knew.

"You should have told me back then Draco. I needed to know about this. I thought she was just having childish nightmares." Hermione was feeling a little resentful towards Draco.

"I didn't want to worry you. I knew you would feel like you had to do something. You'd read a thousand books on the subject, and Hermione, I thought I could handle it. I thought it was over." Draco added with a look of disgust towards himself on his worried face.

"It's okay babe. At least you told me now." Hermione smiled at him and kissed her husband lightly on the lips and Draco's tensions eased.

"So what now?" Draco looked at Hermione hoping she had an answer and as always Hermione did.


	11. Scorpius Gets Even

**Chapter 11- Scorpius Gets Even**

With Draco back Scorpius felt back to his usual self. He worried about dinner that evening and what would be revealed about Draco's kidnapping and disappearance but he was back and that was the only thing that seemed to matter as he strolled the corridors of Hogwarts. He saw Daisy and a large built seventh year male student standing outside the bathrooms with a frightened Lily between them. Daisy looked to be tormenting Lily Potter and Scorpius motioned two boys near him over to him.

Scorpius had many friends in different houses but these two boys were like his shadow. Scorpius could pretty much count on them to do anything he wanted them to, so for that purpose they were good to have around. Hermione had told Scorpius that he shouldn't be friends with these boy's because they were bad news but Draco laughed and Scorpius disregarded his mother's well intentions.

"Crabbe, Goyle come here." Scorpius motioned the boys to look at the scene Daisy and the seventh year boy were creating while Lily stood her ground against the two in a war of words which were now filtering down the hallway. A small crowd had gathered. Daisy was furious over the incident in study hall and was exacting some revenge on Lily it seemed.

"Is that the bloke that started the rumor about Lily being a slut?" Scorpius whispered.

"Yeah that's him alright. I heard him in the Great Hall at breakfast telling a Ravenclaw fifth year again this morning." Gary Goyle said to Scorpius who raised an eyebrow, a smirk crossing his handsome face.

"Let's teach him a lesson shall we? Victor you and Gary drag him into the bathroom as soon as this little spat breaks up, and I will give him some food for thought." Scorpius watched as Daisy threw her nose into the air and stormed off. Lily was smirking after laying a good insult on Daisy. The seventh year boy said something nasty to Lily and Lily turned and walked away clutching her books tightly to her chest. Obviously he had called her an unfriendly name and Scorpius's looked on in anger.

"Now! Crabbe and Goyle." Scorpius ordered the boys and the boys grabbed the seventh year student by the arms and dragged him into the bathroom as Scorpius slowly strolled to the bathroom door, turning around to casually check both directions for teachers. When the coast was clear Scorpius turned quickly on his feet and entered the bathroom.

Victor Crabbe and Gary Goyle were holding the struggling seventh year student by his arms as Scorpius ordered them to let go.

"So then…You like Lily Potter do you?" Scorpius was right up in his face.

"What? I don't like that little slut!" The boy said in disgust at Scorpius's question.

"I saw you talking to her outside in the hall just now so I figured you must like her." Scorpius said, the anger building on his face.

"No, I don't like her already now let me go!" The boy was getting pissed himself.

"No. I will not let you go." Scorpius stood back for a moment waiting.

"Look I don't want to get into anything with you so step aside why don't you and we can pretend this never happened." The boy said as he tried once again to step around Scorpius.

"I don't want to pretend this never happened though. I'm looking forward to this." Scorpius was fully enraged now and Gary Goyle and Victor Crabbe looked on with smiles on their face clearly entertained by this showdown.

"Slut was it? Is that what you just said Lily Potter was?" Scorpius grabbed a bar of herbal soap from the sink and forced it into the seventh years mouth as the boy struggled against Scorpius. He then took a roll of toilet paper and began wrapping his head like a mummy, so the soap could not come out of his mouth as the boy gagged noisily. Scorpius then took his fist and punched him hard in the gut and the boy doubled over in pain, his face turning bright red as Scorpius thought he heard choking sounds to which he smiled.

"I don't think you will be calling Lily or any other girl a slut again, do you Victor, Gary? Scorpius looked at his sidekicks who laughed and played along.

"Crabbe,Goyle grab his arms." The boys did as instructed and Scorpius turned the boy around and kicked him in the arse hard and the boy went sailing into the commode, where Scorpius grabbed the back of his neck and slammed his head into the toilet. The boy was moaning through his soap gag as the toilet paper began to get wet and stick to his face and head. Scorpius flushed the toilet three times as the boys head swirled in the toilet bowl.

"Don't fuck with my friends ever again!" Scorpius whispered in the boy's ear.

Scorpius moved back out of the stall and the boy fell down in a soaking heap on the floor of the stall as Scorpius calmly went and washed his hands before stepping outside the bathroom once again, as casually as he had entered it.

"Thanks Crabbe and Goyle cya around!" Scorpius whistled down the halls of Hogwarts to his next class feeling very pleased with himself.


	12. Detention

**Chapter 12- Detention**

"So what did he do again Headmaster?" Draco was smirking as the Headmaster told Hermione and Draco what Scorpius had done. Hermione did not find this in the least bit funny but Draco continued to smirk as he leaned against the wall of the Headmaster of Hogwarts office listening to the story the seventh year boy's parents told.

"Young Scorpius accosted Dillion Matthews in the boys third floor bathroom this morning. He hit him and flushed him down the toilet as well as forced him to eat soap through a mask of toilet paper." Draco waited for the Headmaster to finish and then had laughed hard and loud in front of Dillion's horrified parents who looked on in disapproving shock.

"Really Mr. Malfoy I am shocked. You are Professor's here and when your own son acts in this regard it makes me wonder how appropriate you are for jobs here at Hogwarts." Mr. Matthews was clearly upset but Draco continued to laugh harder finally laughing in hysterics. Hermione had tried to stop him as she now feared for her job and Draco's for sure.

"Draco!" Hermione mouthed the words "Stop Please" to Draco who tried to quiet his laughter.

The Headmaster looked on in utter confusion.

"Hermione babe don't you see what's going on here? " Draco explained.

"If Scorpius really did do this he had a good reason for it. We didn't raise a thug, he's a good kid Hermione, and you know that. I just find it funny because yesterday I thought I'd never see my family again and today I am sitting in the Headmaster's office, no disrespect to you Headmaster," The Headmaster smiled warmly as if to say no offense taken as Draco continued.

"I'm listening to some TWAT of a guy with his ugly tie and his uptight wife telling me my son should be expelled from the very institution that my wife and I give our heart and soul to every day of our lives to make it a place worthy of its past Headmasters and teachers blood, sweat and tears. So excuse me if I find your words hilarious. This whole thing beats the hell out of sitting in a stale tomb waiting to die." Draco was done and he leaned back against the wall with a smirk on his face. Hermione smiled widely at her husband and jumped from her seat and ran to his arms where she hugged him.

"I love you Draco, your right, you're so right!" The Matthews looked like their heads were going to explode, like they were living in the twilight zone where common sense and rules were thrown out.

"I want these teachers fired and I want the boy thrown out of this school!" Mr. Matthews screamed.

"I have decided that these are two of my very best teachers and they shall receive a raise in pay for their efforts and their son…he will receive detention for the next month, to be served with Hagrid. You are all dismissed." Draco took Hermione by the hand and walked from the Headmaster's office as Mr. Matthews said something snide under his breath as they reached the landing of the main floor.

"What did you say about my wife?" Draco turned and glared at Mr. Matthews.

"I said maybe the headmaster favors the mudblood professor. Clearly he must or he would have fired the both of you's and at least suspended your ruthless, bully of a son.

"Did you just call my wife a mudblood?" Draco had a wild look in his eyes as Hermione tried to pull him away from the couple saying they aren't worth it.

"What are you going to do about it?" Draco thought about it for a second and then a wide smirk crossed his face and before Hermione had any time to react Draco had pulled the idiot in the speckled tie into the boys bathroom on the main floor and flushing sounds could be heard and then a suave and dapper Draco Malfoy exited the bathroom wiping his hands on his pants as he strolled back over to Hermione but not before flicking his wand into the bathroom to clean up the water mess he had made.

"Let's find our kids and have some dinner love." Hermione shook her head.

"You better not get caught, I want to keep that raise I just got, I worked hard for it." Hermione giggled as they walked away, the sounds of gurgling and coughing sounds coming from the main floor boy's bathroom and a woman's screams.

At the Malfoy family dinner that night…….

"Scorpius we had a little talk with the Headmaster today. You will do detention with Hagrid for the next month and I expect you to attend every session without any complaints." Draco said with a serious face as Hermione's eyes flickered a smile in is direction.

"Yes sir." Scorpius said, waiting for the boom to be lowered on him for his actions, a boom that would never come.

"By the way that was some amazing quidditch son. I am so proud of you, words just cannot tell you how proud." Draco clapped his son on the back and Scorpius blushed and smiled at his proud father.

"Okay well now that that is settled I have done a little bit of research into our mysterious Egyptian and I think this is as good as time as any to discuss some things of major importance to our family." Hermione said and the mood at the table changed.


	13. Dinner Conversation

**Chapter 13- Dinner Conversation**

"Well I was reading about Egyptian Gods and Goddesses in the library downstairs. They don't really have much. Madame Foxhair's text books were a little more helpful. Draco Harry is looking into her death. She was into a lot of dark things so it could take a while. The muggle library in London, however, seemed to have the best information on ancient Egyptians so let's start there shall we?" Isis had the look of ambivalence as she played with her food on her fork at the dinner table. Draco saw this and plucked the girl from her seat wrapping his arms around her to comfort her.

"Dad I'm alright, really you can't coddle me for the rest of my life, I need to learn to face my fears." Draco put her back in her chair at this and gave her an approving and proud look.

Scorpius seemed really interested and pulled out his paper and pen.

"What are you doing?" Draco looked at the boy strangely.

"I'm taking notes, isn't that what the aurors do?" Scorpius set his quill down on the table as Hermione cracked a smile at Draco.

"Well briefly this is the myth of Isis and Osiris. " They all looked at Hermione with intrigue and interest.

"Osiris was ruler of Egypt thousands of years ago. His beautiful wife was Isis a goddess in her own right. They were married and Isis became pregnant but Seth, Osiris's jealous brother killed her babies to prevent an heir to the throne from succeeding himself. He then killed Osiris as well, by throwing him in the river inside a coffin where he drowned. Seth scattered the pieces of his body so Isis could not find them and resurrect her loving husband Osiris." Draco suddenly had a sinking feeling as he remembered his own body drowning in the lake by their house.

"So Isis, my question for you is this. When you said that "she makes me find things" to what were you referring?" Hermione finished and looked safely into her daughters eyes' letting her know it was alright to answer.

"His bones and stuff Mum. I find his bones in the tombs and bring them to her while Daddy fights…the man." Isis trailed off her unease becoming apparent. Draco put his arm around her and whispered in her ear that it's okay we are all family and love each other and she could trust them.

"So the man we are assuming is Seth, the brother? Who does not want Isis to find the last remaining pieces of her husband Osiris because then he can be resurrected." Hermione deduced as Draco's piercing eyes met hers.

"Why does Isis want to resurrect Osiris?" Draco asked Hermione who had a smile on her face at this.

"Really you have to think romantically Draco. It's her husband and she loves him but there is something else here that I think makes even more sense. Isis is the Goddess of motherhood and fertility, she loves children don't you see? I think she wants a baby of her own again. I told you that day in the tombs when I gave birth to Isis I felt as if she was protecting us, watching over us. As it turns out I was right and she was protecting us from Seth." Hermione took a bite of her dinner and set her fork back down.

"Okay so we find the pieces of old Osiris and give them to Isis and let her work her magic and then she leaves our daughter alone and me consequently as it seems?" Draco asked with a light tone in his voice.

"Yes I think so Draco. It says she never found one piece and that is the piece she needs to have another baby." Hermione hesitated a little and Draco picking up on her hesitation had to ask.

"Which piece Hermione?" Draco said slowly.

"His penis. He is missing his penis." Draco dropped his fork and so did their kids.

"We have to find a dead guys dick?" Scorpius finally spoke. "Revolting!"

"Unless one of you want to loan him yours?" Hermione couldn't help laughing at this but Draco and Scorpius who looked at each other did not think it very funny at all.

"No." Both said in unison.

"It is rumored to have been eaten by a crocodile in the river Nile." Hermione went on reading as she chewed her food slowly.

"How can you eat whilst discussing this Hermione?" Draco was staring at her in an odd way.

"Look don't shoot the messenger here. The bad part is I'm not sure we can return that piece to Isis. I mean a penis doesn't have a bone so…" Hermione broke off when Draco shot her a harsh glance.

"Okay, okay enough for tonight Hermione. I don't think we need to get into all that right now." Draco motioned to Isis who was still sitting in her chair at the table listening to every word.

"Dad I know what a penis is okay? Lily and I talk about that stuff all the time." Isis clamored up as soon as she had said that but now Scorpius was showing some interest once again in the conversation.

"Lily huh? What else does she talk about?" Scorpius was intrigued at this and Isis made a mean face to him and excused herself from the table. Draco was glaring at Scorpius as was Hermione.

"I know alright, she's too young and so am I! Gosh stop looking at me that way. You really should get your minds out of the gutter." Scorpius could feel their burning gazes as he too excused himself from the dinner table.

"Maybe next time we can have more pleasant dinner conversation Hermione?" Draco had made his way around the table where he knelt down and hugged Hermione around the waist.

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the object itself. " Hermione giggled as she said this.

"You know babe…Madame Foxhair had a lot of dark objects in her room. She showed me a few of them. I was wondering if maybe this Seth would have preserved the vital piece of Osiris that Isis needed. The Egyptians were always mummifying everything back then. What if Seth kept it? I think we need to start looking in Madame Foxhair's room." Draco told her.

"Yes you know she did mention that she was hundreds of years old, which is obviously not normal for a normal witch. Wait a minute what were _you_ doing in her room?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco.

"She tried to seduce me Hermione with a lie. After she spoke of this ancient magic she told me she had some books and items I'd be most excited to see in her private quarters. I reluctantly followed her where she tried to have sex with me. I was going to mention it when the time was right Hermione." Draco looked at his wife's face pleadingly.

"So don't keep me in suspense, what happened!?" Hermione walked over to the sofa in their small apartment at Hogwarts and Draco followed her.

"Nothing happened. I'm a married man who adores his wife." Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's neck.

"You see I married this girl a long time ago and for some reason I still love her as much as I did that day we vowed to love each other for the rest of our lives. Fancy that?" Draco kissed Hermione's lips tenderly.

"Good answer, you're learning." Hermione kissed him back as they stood in the living room in front of the blazing fire as the snow began to fall outside. The sounds of Scorpius and Isis arguing in the background could be heard as this family of four settled in for the night together.


	14. Uncle Ron

**Sorry if chapters are slower to be put up from here on out. I'm writing a paranormal romance book and I finally hit my stride with it and it all fell into place.**

**Chapter 14- Uncle Ron**

Ronald Weasley was back from an expedition in South Africa. As an auror Ron had gone to South Africa to round up a band of dark wizard's who were forcing witches and wizards in this community, to join their cult. Many children had been taken along with their parents and were being forced to work under duress. Ron was always off doing something exciting and Hermione relished his visits.

"Ronald Weasley how long has it been?" Hermione hugged Ron as Draco and Scorpius and Isis stood on. Draco just rolled his eyes. Hermione would gush all over Ron for a couple of days and it would irritate Draco to no end but then Ron would leave and he wouldn't have to do this again until the next visit., Draco thought to himself.

"Draco I owled Ron in to help us with our problem." Hermione smiled at Draco with a look of 'isn't it wonderful?" on her face. It was not wonderful though, it was insulting, and Draco could feel the back of his neck start to burn.

"Why would you do that Hermione?" Draco said with a scowl sweeping across his handsome face.

"Don't be rude Draco, Ron's agreed to help us, we should be thanking him." Hermione said feeling rather annoyed with Draco at the moment.

"Yeah, Draco don't be rude." Ron said sarcastically mocking Hermione as Hermione greeted Ginny and Harry who had just made their way into the Three Broomsticks.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Ron and then bit back the urge to say something mean to Ron.

They all sat down and ordered drinks. Scorpius and Lily had paired off pretty quickly as Isis sat between them pretending not to be the third wheel, which she definitely was.

"Theres going to be a fight tonight." Scorpius said to Lily and Isis under his breath.

"What you mean? Who?" Lily said also whispering.

"Dad, and your uncle Ron, Lily." Scorpius said looking down the table at Draco who was now loosening the shirt around his neck while Ron glared back at him.

"He can't stand Mum gushing all over your uncle and it's getting to him." Scorpius said as if he was commentating on the grown ups at the end of the table.

"How do you know this? "Lily said as she gazed up at the soft piercing eyes of her future husband.

"Because, it would be pissing me off too," Scorpius said with a smile to Lily. Isis slugged Scorpius.

"Don't smile like that it gives me the creeps." Isis said pulling back from her brother who was now pinching her shoulder between her neck and her arm as Isis struggled playfully.

"Does it give _you_ the creeps Lily?" Scorpius said again smiling at Lily who was now blushing a deep shade of red.

"You don't really like this prat, do you Lily?" Isis said noticing Lily's crimson color.

"So how long do you give it then?" Lily said changing the subject as she motioned to Draco and Ron.

"About fifteen minutes and Dad will walk out making some excuse to leave. I'm going to leave too. Bernard Flint and a couple other Slytherins are having a private party in the common room. Want to go?"

"No. I'm not sure I should…" Lily said, obviously thinking about the rumor mill at Hogwarts these days. She wanted to be seen with Scorpius but then again she didn't. Her mother had told her not to worry about it, that kids will be kids, and they are just jealous, but it still bothered her.

"Lily, I handled the problem. Nobody will be saying lies about you again." Scorpius looked serious and Lily smiled and said thanks to Scorpius who now blushed in her sight.

"I can't wait until this is over." Isis spouted off.

"What?" Lily and Scorpius said at the same time.

"This attraction the two of you have. It's quite disgusting from my vantage point." With this all three kids laughed.

"I felt so sorry for Draco, Ron. He was lost in this tomb all alone and he couldn't find his way out and we all missed him terribly, that's when I went to see Madame Foxhair Harry." Hermione was leading the conversation as she often did with Harry and Ron.

"So that's what we figured out, but there are still loads of unanswered questions. I just don't know what I am going to do if Draco goes missing again. I really think we need all the help we can get." Hermione gushed at her friends, or so Draco perceived.

"Hermione Dear, you make it to sound as if I was some poor helpless sod who couldn't feed himself let alone fight off my attacker. You weren't there you don't know what it was like." Draco's anger was starting to consume him.

"That's not what she said ferret." Ron piped in.

"Why don't you take your ginger hair and your candy ass and get back on that train Weasel. I can protect my family just fine and I don't need your help you smug …." Draco had lost it now.

"Draco ! Ron came all the way from Africa on my request!" Hermione was now defending Ron as Scorpius stood up.

"That will be our cue." Scorpius said as he buttoned up his coat and grabbed his gloves.

"Hermione, I'll talk to you later, I have quidditch practice with the boys. Potter,Ginny" Draco tipped his hat.

"Dad, I'm coming with you. I have loads of homework to finish." Scorpius shot Lily a glance as if it were her cue too.

"Mom,Dad me too I have a big test in transfiguration tomorrow. We are turning gravy boats into scorpius's." Lily said, not realizing her mistake.

"What did you say Lily?" Ginny said with a smirk on her face. Harry had caught the flub up too.

"Scorpions I mean! We are turning gravy boats into scorpions tomorrow and I want to read up on it." Lily said as she exited the Three Broomsticks with Draco and Scorpius while a bored Isis was forced to join the adult conversation.

Draco was visibly angry as he pitched snowballs at trees and birds and just about anything he could hit on the walk back to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade.

"Well see ya Dad. We are going to kick butt tomorrow against Gryffindor!" Scorpius said and Draco waved to his son preoccupied, as he and Lily set off for the Slytherin common room.

"I thought we'd never get rid of them." Scorpius said to Lily as he ducked into a dark corner of the school pulling Lily with him. Lily giggled and blushed in the boys arms.

"Did I tell you how cute you are?" Lily laughed in nervous excitement.

"No, but I won't mind if you do." Scorpius smiled at her as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. He could feel her cold nose against his burning face as he kissed her deeply. This time no Harry Potter would stop them and they kissed each other long and hard until they heard a cat meow.

"Mrs. Norris?" Scorpius broke off their kiss and before he had time to react Argus Filch was shining a light in their eyes.

"Ahhh out of bed after dark, you're both gong to be in a lot of trouble. Just wait until the Headmaster hears of this." Filch leaned in and flashed them a sinister toothless grin and Lily recoiled in disgust.

"Aren't you supposed to be checking out the astronomy tower at this time? I'm sure the Headmaster wouldn't like to know that after all the break ins his trusted servant wasn't doing his job and watching the tower for intruders or thieves." Scorpius said and Flich held his lantern up to his pocket watch and then backed off the kids with an irritated look on his face. The astronomy tower had been broken into in recent weeks this much was true, but Scorpius could not care less.

"You think you're pretty smart Mr. Malfoy but I'm onto you. Your just like your father. You won't be so lucky next time." Filch said as he and Mrs. Norris made their way down the corridor leaving Scorpius and Lily alone once again.

"That was really scary Scorpius. I thought we were done for." Lily said.

"I didn't want you to get in trouble. I don't really care about myself. " Scorpius kissed her on the lips quickly and then they left for the Slytherin common room, where no party ever actually existed.

"Well…goodnight." Scorpius held Lily's hands in his and then hugged her tightly as Daisy Zabini peered on with envy.


	15. Fire And Ice

**Chapter 15- Fire and Ice**

Draco had returned to their room at Hogwarts in the teachers' wing of the castle. How Hermione could claim to love him so very much yet treat him in such an emasculating way in front of his own children totally and utterly perplexed him. Draco stoked the fire as a fury grew inside him; the fire crackled in front of him burning high and hot.

"Hey sweetie you should have stayed a while longer, Ron told some of the funniest jokes and we just had a blast!" Hermione said as she bounced with graceful enthusiasm into the room, after a pleasant night with her two very best friends in the world.

"Yeah I'm sure I missed the event of the year." Draco said smugly.

"Look, I don't know what's gotten you in such a snit tonight, but if you could dispense with the unpleasantness I have something I need to talk to you about." Hermione had her hands on her hips and sternness in her voice that did not sit very well with a fuming Draco.

"Ron and Harry thought the five us should take a trip to Egypt to the tomb." Hermione announced with a sense of eagerness and anticipation.

"Ron thinks so, does he?" Draco was now coming towards Hermione with an icy coldness in his eyes and sweat above his brow.

"What else does the Weasel think about my family?" Draco said with rage in his voice.

"Draco, what's with you tonight?" Hermione now sensing her husbands mounting anger.

"Does Won Won think that maybe he has not a clue what lies waiting for us in that tomb? Has Won fought the big ass bastard with the hands the size of fully grown mountain troll? Do you think the Weasel cares about our family? Did he say two words to Scorpius or even Isis, tonight? Or did he ignore him, because he reminds him too much of me? Does Won maybe want to take my wife to his bed instead? Fuck! You're so naïve Hermione!" Draco had drawn close to her as he spoke but now turned and walked briskly away to the other side of the living room area.

"Did I do something to cause this Draco?" Hermione said with a honest sense of sympathy and misunderstanding

Draco just looked at her like he was either going to punch something or cry. Hermione was not sure which it was.

"Just leave me alone." Draco turned to face the fire as its embers burned with beautiful orange light.

"You don't mean that do you?" Hermione plead with him.

"Get out. Now!" Draco turned to see a crying Hermione pick up her cloak and turn towards the door leading out of their quarters and to the castle.

"Wait, Hermione." Draco had begun to move towards her again.

"No! I'm sorry if I said or did something wrong but you can't treat me this way Draco Malfoy. I'm leaving now." Hermione spun on her feet to leave.

"Fine, leave." Draco said coldly.

"You're a real prat you know that?" Hermione said before reaching for the door knob.

Hermione started to open the door but found it wouldn't open.

"Alohomora!" She flicked her wand but nothing happened. She looked up to see Draco's pale hand holding the door shut. Hermione turned quickly but was met with Draco's body blocking her between himself and the door.

The fire in both of their eyes met in one fleeting moment and Draco's lips were on Hermione's, not soft and sweetly, but hard and roughly, and she pushed him away, but her eyes told a different story and Draco knew that tale all too well.

"Get off me, I don't want this!" Hermione said coolly.

"Bullshit." Draco leaned his face into her neck where she could feel his hot breath upon her body, sending goose bumps down her arms.

"I don't want you Malfoy, leave me alone." Hermione pushed him again but he only moved closer, his body now pinning her against the cold hard door.

"You want me bad Granger, I can see it in your eyes." Draco's hand brushed her inner thighs and Hermione let out a quiet moan.

"You're wrong; I want to leave right now. Now let me go." Hermione said pushing him away weakly now as he buried his head into her neck and began kissing her. He lifted his head and Hermione saw the fire in his eyes and she pulled him hard into her where she kissed him deeply and passionately, her lips licking his as he pinned her arms above her head with one hand, the other moved roughly between her legs where his fingers penetrated her wetness. He moved his fingers in and out of her with a pleasurable force that drove Hermione wild with the so familiar animal magnetism that had always drawn her to Draco. He knew how to touch her like no other man and she melted into a panting drooling ball of sexual sensation, twinges of electricity coursing through her veins as he pleasured her in the doorway. Draco was kissing her mouth in such a pleasing way as he fingered her fast his hand exploring her most private of areas. He fumbled at his pants and lifted Hermione's leg over his waist and then she felt it. His hardness was inside her as he thrust himself into her with gusto and steady rhythm. Hermione groaned loudly in his ear and then he stopped and whispered in her ear.

"Say you want me Granger or I won't give it to you." Draco held her face forcing her to look at him.

"Oh yes…fuck me." Draco slammed his hardness back into her now lifting both legs around him as her body banged against the door with each deep thrusting motion of his hips into her body that begged for his touch. His body perspired against hers as Hermione tore his shirt off, her hands firmly on his chest as he pounded his hard cock into her over and over again. Hermione felt her head begin to cloud over as she watched her beautiful husband make love to her. Her mind was somewhere in the clouds and she could hear Draco moaning loudly in her ear now close to the heaven she felt now with him so deep inside her. His moans filled her ears as her ecstasy rocketed her into a plane of existence only she and Draco could know together.

"I love you so much baby." He collapsed in her arms and Hermione knew she wanted to remember this image in her mind forever.

Review?!


	16. The Road to Hell

**Chapter 16- The Road to Hell is Paved With Good Intentions**

Scorpius fell asleep with sweet visions of Lily in his mind. The thought of her soft lips on his seemed to rock him to sleep in loving fantasy. In his half lucid state he felt a body slip into bed next to him. He must be imagining things, he thought to himself as he closed his eyes again drifting back off into his boyhood dreams of his perfect flower, Lily and her sweet smiling face.

"I know you've been confused, but I forgive you." A high pitched grating voice rang out in his stunned ears.

Daisy had crawled into his bed in the Slytherin boys' dormitory and was now kissing him on the lips her hand moving down his stomach and further down until…

"Ummm stop!" Scorpius jumped to a sitting position. He reached over the girl who was in his bed and turned the light on.

"What are you doing Daisy?" Scorpius said loudly and his bunk mates were now awake as well.

"Oh Scorpie, I guess we got caught. Now everyone knows about us, it's okay Scorpie we don't have to hide it anymore." Daisy had a smirk on her face as she hugged Scorpius around the waist.

"Get the hell off me!" Scorpius screamed and ran out of the boys' dormitory and into the Slytherin common room where it looked like he was trying to wipe her touch off of him in disgusted fashion. By this time a small crowd of both girls and boys had gathered after being awakened. He turned around and Daisy was once again hard on his heels. Lily had come around the corner now to witness this horrific scene and unbeknownst to Scorpius was standing only feet from him as Daisy planted a sloppy kiss on his lips. The Slytherin boys were now clapping wildly and hooting' and hollering encouragement. Lily turned and ran back up the stairs to the girls dormitory throwing herself on the bed in a fit of tears as Daisy stood in the common room throwing her hands into the air as if begging for more applause while Scorpius turned just in time to see Lily's crying and contorted face running away. Scorpius set off up the stairs to the girls' common room to explain to Lily but was stopped by two fourth year girls who told him he could not come in there. A frustrated Scorpius pounded his fist into the wall and slunk back down the stairs where a smirking Daisy stood waiting for him. Most of the crowd had now dispersed and gone back to their bunks and Scorpius sat down on the couch in the common room.

"Are you happy now? Got what you wanted?" Scorpius said to Daisy with a defeated look on his face.

"It's better that she hurts now rather then later Scorpie. We were made for each other." Daisy callously said.

"I don't like you Daisy; can't you get that through your thick head?" Scorpius said in frustration.

"Well I love you enough for both of us Scorpie. I'm older then Lily Potter and I can do things that she can't. "With this Daisy whispered something dirty in Scorpius's ear and he turned away revolted.

"No Daisy you have to leave me alone." Scorpius said very seriously.

"But…Your Dad and my Mum dated all through school. We are destined to be together and I find you so hot. Do you find me hot Scorpie?" Daisy was now scooting closer to Scorpius on the couch.

"Look my Dad married my Mum not yours, because he loves her. I don't love you. I love Lily. Daisy you can't just love someone because your Mum dated my Dad and you think you are supposed to be with me. You have to find the guy that is right for you. Somewhere out there is a wizard who will love you." Scorpius was tired of Daisy and he needed to rid himself of her permanently so he was putting forth his best effort to appeal to her as a person.

"Scorpie I do love you I'm sure I do!" Daisy would not let him go.

"Daisy somewhere is a guy who loves your pug nose and your screechy voice and your big boned butt and just everything about you…but it isn't me. It's really not me." Scorpius stood up to leave now but Daisy was crying now and he felt the innermost twinges of guilt surfacing, until he remembered Lily's tears and the mess Daisy had caused.

"Well goodnight then. I am locking the door this time. Go to bed already." Scorpius said as he left a crying Daisy on the couch in the Slytherin common room.

"Promise me one thing Hermione." Hermione and Draco were wrapped up in each other's arms lying by the fire in their Hogwarts living quarters.

"Anything Draco," Hermione said as she kissed him on the chin her body draped with a sheet laying over top of her man, their clothes in a heap on the floor.

"If we go with Potter and his wife and the weasel to Egypt you and I stay together." Draco had a serious look on his face as he gazed down at his beautiful Hermione, the glow of the fire reflecting the light in her chestnut hair.

"Of course Draco, that goes without saying." Hermione hugged him but sensed his ambivalence.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Hermione sat back up propped against his chest.

"Things don't look quite the same as when we were there years ago. People change in the tomb, we will be different. You have to promise me you will be with me, we stay together." Draco again had asked her the same thing with a very serious expression.

"Yes, alright, I promise Draco now shut up and make love to me again. The kids will be awake soon in their dorms and we have to tell them that we are leaving after Scorpius's quidditch game." Hermione reached her hand down beneath the sheet and Draco moaned and rolled over on top of her as they made sweet beautiful love together.

Review?!

I am getting really excited to write the next part. I don't think anyone will see this coming either :P


	17. TimeTurner

**Chapter 17- TimeTurner**

Hermione called the kids together for a family conference. They would be leaving this evening after Scorpius's big quidditch game against Gryffindor. Isis clung to her dad worrying about him and about everything. Isis was a sweet girl and very sensual in her depth of feelings. Draco and she shared something in those tombs over the years and neither spoke much about it. Hermione knew there must be a good reason why they weren't speaking of it. What had they experienced down in the catacombs of the tomb of Osiris? She figured she was about to find out soon enough.

"Daddy I don't want you to go." Isis said with tears in her eyes.

"Now now sweetheart, we both know I have to." Draco soothed her.

"I want you kids to behave while we are gone. Ron and Ginny's mother is going to stop by this weekend and make sure you are getting on well enough." Hermione said as Scorpius rolled his eyes, feeling as if he was way too old for a babysitter.

"We love you both. Scorpius please watch out for your sister, and something else Scorpius. I told you not to get involved with Daisy Zabini. You Mum received an owl from Ginny this morning saying something about you breaking her little girls heart and Daisy being involved. I feel like I need to explain to you about Daisy and her mother." Draco was trying his best to have a heart to heart with his son.

"Dad, no, stop now. That whole thing was not how it really happened. Daisy set the whole thing up Dad! "Scorpius was turning red in anger.

"Alright I believe you. " Draco shivered thinking about Pansy and felt for his son.

"Scorpius what did we tell you about Lily Potter? I am really disappointed, her Mum is my best friend and I don't want you hurting that sweet little girl." Hermione stroked Scorpius hair from his eyes trying not to be too mean, after all she knew how vile Pansy and her daughter were and had no doubt Scorpius was telling the truth.

"Mum I'd never hurt her I think I'm in love with her." Scorpius had never sounded so serious before.

"I know you do sweetie but you are both still so young. Give it some time, be friends and wait for the other stuff, it will be that much more powerful if you wait." Hermione put her hands on her son's shoulders while Draco read the newspaper.

"Scorpius she is really upset about what happened." Isis commented.

"Scorpius was snogging Lily and then was snogging Daisy and Lily saw it all." Isis had just spilled the beans.

"For Merlin's sake Isis why did you have to go and say that?" Scorpius was clearly irate that his little sister had dimed him out.

"Scorpius what did I tell you about showing respect to girls." Draco now sounded mad.

"It's not like that. I told you the only person I was snogging was Lily!" Now the cat was out of the bag and he had just admitted it.

"Don't let Potter hear you say that." Draco cracked a smile.

"Look Scorpius keep your lips off Lily. Harry will have a fit if he finds out about this." Hermione now taking her turn at poor Scorpius.

"We love each other! Why is it wrong to kiss her? You kiss all the time and don't think Isis and I don't hear the other stuff you're doing." Hermione looked shocked but Draco just laughed.

"Hermione let it rest alright." Draco said.

"No more Scorpius, no more snogging Lily. Wait a couple years and we will all be happy about it, she is a sweet girl." Hermione said as Scorpius walked away in a huff.

The Slytherin versus Gryffindor game had not gone well for Scorpius or Slytherin. Gryffindor had pulled an upset against Slytherin which put Scorpius in a foul mood after the whole scene with his parents over Lily and Daisy. He felt like his parents, at least his mother thought he was some player who uses girls which could not be farther from the truth. He loved Lily but she wouldn't even look at him after Daisy had made sure of that. Scorpius sat alone in front of the fire of the common room. Everyone had been tired from their loss to Gryffindor and a celebration was out of the question so they all headed to bed.

"This fucking sucks!" Scorpius cursed under his breath.

"Which part? Losing the match or Daisy's foul stench on you?" Scorpius looked up to see Lily hovering over him. She sat down cautiously next to him on the Slytherin couch.

"Lily? I want to explain about Daisy and all of that."

"Isis already did. She also told me that you told your family that you loved me." Lily blushed.

Scorpius blushed and shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Yeah well Isis always did have a big mouth." He smiled and took Lily's hand in his.

"But in this case I'm happy she does." Lily leaned over and hugged Scorpius.

"I love you too but we do have to slow down." Lily kissed his cheek.

"I've had a crush on you since I could walk and talk Scorpius and it's not likely to go away but at the same time maybe we are moving too fast. I don't like sneaking around our parents backs, although they are absolutely annoying." Lily giggled.

"I never meant to get you in trouble that night at Daisy's party. It just sort of happened, not that I minded. I like kissing you." Scorpius smiled deviously.

"I do too but no more sneaking around alright? If we want our parents to trust us then it has to be in the open. Alright?" Lily looked at Scorpius for his reaction.

"I see where you are coming from. Okay then. Does that include right now because I really want to kiss you?" Scorpius was gazing into Lily's eyes.

"No" and the two fell into each other's arms and kissed sweetly before saying goodnight and going to bed separately.

Harry and Ginny sat in the compartment of the train together holding each other close as they laughed and joked with one another. Ron sat across from them with an intense and determined look on his face. He was thinking about the job at hand in a fixated stare from the train window. Hermione was reading some books she had brought with her for the train on Egyptian tombs and history. She had bored Draco, nearly to tears with her constant repetitiousness of the facts which they already knew. He had finally forcefully closed her book and took her in his arms.

"You're nervous aren't you?" he said to her as he stroked the hair that framed her face, running his fingers thorough her loose curls.

"Yeah a little does it show?" Hermione admitted.

"Yes. You have read the same excerpt to me three times and it still says the exact same thing it did ten minutes ago."

"It'll all work out Hermione. I love you." Draco kissed her and she hugged onto him like she was saying goodbye to him forever.

"I love you," but Hermione was scared and worried.

They arrived in Cairo together and checked into their hotel. It was bittersweet for Hermione as this was the same hotel they had spent their honeymoon in so many years prior. Draco had taken her out to the balcony and shown her the sunset again as they hugged tightly. This time neither spoke, the sense of doom filling the air as they embraced. It was time for them to meet the others in the lobby. They closed the door and made their way downstairs.

"Well let's do this," Draco said and they all fell in behind him.

The tomb was closed for excavations. Scientists had found a new chamber and had been conducting archaeological digs in and around the pyramid. They made their way down, all of them walking in quiet reflection. Hermione recognized these parts of the tomb; she had given birth to Isis just ten meters ahead. Draco tightened his grip on Hermione's hand as they passed by the place and Hermione's eyes fell once again upon the scene depicting Isis with her baby Horus. They went a little deeper and the lights began to dim. The torches seem to fade into darkness past a certain point and there was tape sealing off the area.

"Stop for a minute. This is it." Draco said and Hermione noticed a worried and somber look pass over his face.

"Once we pass through there things will look different. " Draco looked at Hermione so sadly now her heart nearly broke in two. Why was he so sad? She hugged Draco and he wrapped his arms around her and whispered that he loved her.

They stepped through the portal of the dimly lit tomb of Osiris…..Hermione felt something happen to her when she passed through and everything was a blur before her eyes. Harry and Ron and Ginny and Draco were still with her but they seem to grow hazy and then everything went black.

"Hermione? Ron? Ginny? Malfoy?" Harry was calling out to her and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Scorpius what are you doing here?" Hermione rubbed her eyes and opened them again. Scorpius stood before her, but he wasn't here, none of this made sense.

Hermione looked down at herself and the shock gripped her as the realization of what had happened hit her. It was not Scorpius she was looking at, as uncanny as the replica in front of her was. It was Draco. Draco was fourteen again, and so was she. The others had noticed the change as well as they all stood in shock looking at each other. The only one who did not looked shocked was Draco himself, who stood looking at his wife with her brown bushy hair and her buck teeth. She was staring at the very boy who had tormented her so badly through school. This was not her husband. This was Malfoy, the ferret.

Review!?


	18. Odd Man Out

**Chapter 18- Odd Man Out**

Hermione stood in shock in the light deficient passageway , her memory becoming hazy as she looked at her teenage husband who was now holding her hand.

"Hermione you have to remember, focus, it's me, Draco." Draco was shaking her by the arms now with a look of urgency on his face.

"Please, remember Hermione." Why was Malfoy saying this to her? Remember what? What was she supposed to remember? Hermione felt her whole world slipping away from her, yet she felt something for him, unable to retrieve the memory she pulled back from Draco.

"Bloody hell Harry where are we?" Ron looked shell-shocked as did Harry and Ginny who stood looking back and forth from a very strange Malfoy pleading with Hermione.

"Malfoy, why are you talking to Hermione?" Harry said as if he too remembered something but what that something was he could not recall.

"Ron what is going on? Why am I here and where _is_ here?" Ginny walked slowly in circles taking it all in a look of confusion on her face.

"Hermione don't you remember me babe?" Draco wrapped his arms around the teenage Hermione as she stood looking puzzled at the handsome boy who called her mudblood and hated her with every fiber of his being.

"Get your hands off of her ferret fuck!" Ron pushed Draco off of Hermione and Hermione looked at Ron in a friendly way.

"No, this isn't happening." Draco fell to his knees and Hermione could hear muffled sobs as Draco buried his head in his arm shielding his face from the others who gaped at him in disbelief.

"What's going on Malfoy? Why have you brought us here?" Harry said in a harsh tone to Draco.

"Come on you have to think. This isn't us, at least anymore. This is us when we were kids. Think Hermione, Potter, Ginny you remember me don't you? Our kids are dating?" Draco plead with anybody who would listen.

"Kids? Malfoy has finally lost his marbles." Ginny shot looks to the other three who all nodded in agreement.

"Come on we have to get out of here." Harry motioned the others who started to follow Harry Potter.

"Stop! We came here for a reason. We need to find something, remember?" Draco began discussing the reason they were in the tomb. He didn't want to burden them with all the years memories they were lacking, the shock would be too much, so he just stuck to the facts. Hermione stood and watched Draco in an odd way, her hand clasped in Ron's.

"Hermione don't you remember your promise to me? Please think Hermione, you have to remember.You promised me we would stay together!" Malfoy looked so deeply emotionally affected that Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of him, yet she did not know why she even cared.

"Come on we need to make our way into the circular hidden room in the center of the tomb. It's this way." Draco said in a fed up voice as his wife walked hand in hand with Ron Weasley. Harry and Ginny were walking together naturally, not even realizing that they were married outside of this tomb and had a daughter together. Why didn't Hermione naturally feel this way about him? Draco walked by himself quietly behind Hermione and Ron pondering the depths of his marriage or lack thereof. His wife did not remember anything about their marriage, their kids or their life together and this greatly weighed on Draco's mind. They passed by several cave paintings depicting Osiris and Isis and the tomb grew colder as they descended into it's eerie bowels. Draco saw Hermione tense as the torch light above them threatened to blow out as it flickered in and out. She squeezed Ron's hand tighter as Draco looked on and then Ron's arm instinctively went around Hermione's shoulder. That was enough for Draco to bear and he pushed between them throwing Ron's arm off of Hermione.

"What the hell, Malfoy! Get the fuck away from us! Just because we are stuck down here with you don't think you can boss us around. We don't take orders from you you slimy ferret." Ron shot back at Draco who looked like he was going to deck Ron right at that moment. Harry stood next to Ginny with an expression on hs face like he was starting to remember.

"Ron don't hold Hermione like that any more." Harry said, but had no idea why he was saying it.

"What? Why are you saying that Harry? You know Hermione and I have had feelings for each other for ages." Ron seemed totally put off at Harry and confused as to why his best mate would even say such a thing.

"Look I know Ron, it just seems wrong. Seeing Hermione with you doesn't _feel_ right for some reason." Harry couldn't put his finger on it but he was headed in the right direction. A fleeting look on Hermione's face when Harry said that gave Draco some small hope that his wife was beginning to remember.

"Does _this_ look right to you Potter?" Draco took Hermione around her waist and pulled her in close to him where he planted a kiss on her lips as they stood at an intersection in the tomb, two paths leading into more darkness.

"No it bloody doesn't!" Ron said as he hit Draco hard in the face with his fist. Draco slammed Ron back against the wall of the tomb and Ron again punched Draco in the gut as he doubled backwards smacking against the other side of the passage way wall. Hermione's fingers went to her lips where the realization that Draco was her man started to dawn on her. She knew those lips didn't she? Like a slide show Hermione suddenly caught glimpses of Draco and herself standing in a field with a three year old Scorpius flying on a red broom and Draco giving her her first kiss. Then she saw herself standing next to Draco, wearing a tuxedo and her in a white flowing gown and then a flash of Draco making love to her as they laughed in bed. She saw herself in this very tomb giving birth to her daughter as Hermione looked down at her finger. She gasped when she saw a gold wedding band circling her left ring finger. She was married. She was married to Draco, yes she remembered. Hermione looked up to see Draco bleeding from the mouth sitting on the ground against the wall of the tomb as dust and debris began falling from the tomb ceiling.

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry baby, what have I done!" Hermione began to run towards Draco who smiled warmly at her just as the ceiling gave way. Ron pulled Hermione back and Draco lunged forward to pull Hermione to his side of the collapse before they were separated for good and before the whole ceiling came down on her.

"Ron let me go he's my husband, we love each other!" Hermione was screaming as she watched a wave of rubble fall between she and Draco.

"I love you Hermione, the tomb reconnects at the other end. Meet me at the other end, Potter take care of her!" Draco screamed out as the stones and falling debris stopped finally , sealing off the passageway . They were all safe, but Draco was not with the four of them any more. He was on the other side.

"Why did you do that to him Ron!" Hermione lashed out at Ron who looked on still completely confused.

"What's going on Hermione I'm really confused?" Ron said sincerely.

"Draco and I are married and we have two beautiful children. I'll be lucky if he ever wants to speak to me again after all that." Hermione began to sob in the dark passage way.

"Ginny we are married too and we have a daughter. I knew I felt something and I just couldn't put my finger on it." Harry took Ginny in his arms who seemed to trust and believe Harry completely as he kissed her. "I love you Ginny." Ginny returned his kiss and then they hugged tightly.

"What the bloody hell! We are like fourteen years old, this is crazy, Hermione married to Malfoy and Harry and my sister, you all are mental." Ron kicked some pebbles with his foot frustrated.

"Ron they are right. I remember now. Scorpius was kissing Lily before we left and Harry was all upset about it." Ginny said looking at Harry.

"Yes Ginny that's right! The kids love each other." Hermione said feeling happier then she had in a very long time.

"Draco, honey, can you hear me?" Hermione called out against the pile of rocks and rubble but no sound was heard from the other side.

"Harry we have to get to the bottom of the chamber. If we follow this passage way to the bottom, Draco said it would merge. We can't be that far from the bottom, it must only be a little way to the bottom." Hermione said frantic to be with her husband again. She remembered the promise she had made to Draco. She had promised they would stay together no matter what and she had already broken that promise and she desperately wanted to make up for breaking it in the first place.

"Bottom……Neville Longbottom. I'm dating Neville Longbottom!" Ron said groggily as he stood in silence against the wall thinking.

"What!?" All three said stunned by this revelation.

"Ron I think you took a blow to the head or something. You and Neville Longbottom aren't lovers." Harry said flatly.

"Yes we are Harry, we have been for about a year now." Ron admitted.

"Well that's ….different….that's wonderful Ron." Ginny said as she made an 'oh my god' face to Harry who looked as pale as Draco normally does at hearing this.

"I had no idea Ron." Hermione had heard it but she didn't really care at this particular moment as she tried to urge the others to get a move on. She needed Draco.

"Well we didn't either Harry, it just sort of happened, but he and I are really good together. We are in love. I was going to tell you all at the Three Broomsticks that night but Malfoy was there and I didn't feel like hearing the jokes, and then he called me a candy ass and I knew it wasn't the right time." Ron said without any sense of embarrassment. He really must be in love and as weird as it was to hear their friend come out of the closet they would support him regardless.

"Look I'm really happy you are gay Ron but can we just get moving. Draco is out there alone right now. We don't know if he's alright or if he needs help. Move people!" Hermione screamed and the others finally began making their way down the dark tunnel of the passage way.

Review!?


	19. The Darkness And The Light

**Chapter 19- The Darkness and the Light**

Hermione hurried along the dark passage way with Harry, Ron and Ginny in tow. "We have to hurry, Draco could be hurt or in trouble," Hermione said as her feet shuffled along the dirty tomb floor. Every now and then she would catch a sight of her fourteen year old body reflected in the dim light of the lantern she carried and she wondered how she could have been so mean to Draco when he still looked so fine in his fourteen year old skin, yet he accepted her buck teeth and all.

Draco walked along the dark corridor alone as he wiped the trickling blood off is mouth from his spat with Ron. He stopped short when he heard a familiar noise. He was coming. The ghost of a man who lived centuries before there was ever a Draco and a Hermione now threatened the pale boy as he trod through the tomb, his breath growing short as he hurried to meet up with his love.

"Hermione is that you?" Draco called out into the gloomy blackness.

_Quick he is coming you must hide_

_Hurry now this way.._

It was her; with her exotic beauty and her eyes painted like a majestic Siamese cat. She, who had led him through these tunnels so many times before. Suddenly another figure was at his side as they followed the ghostly lady in white whose clothing hugged her body like a sleek glove. Draco stopped, and the diminutive figure stopped too.

"Daddy hurry he is close now!" the small voice said to him. It was a girl of maybe three or four and she peered up at her father with a likeness in her eyes that Draco himself had seen only in the mirror.

"Isis, baby is that you?" Draco reached for the little girl and found her tiny hand.

"Yes father, get your wand out he is too close now, we won't be able to escape him." Draco did as he was told and pulled his wand out.

"Lumos!" he chanted and the wand lit with silvery white light.

"Why are you here baby you are supposed to be at home?" Draco said in a concerned manner.

"I am at home Daddy, just like always. I see through _her_ eyes father. Please hurry we are almost there, the others are not far now.

Just then Draco felt a dangerous wind at his back, followed by the sinister laugh of the man he knew to be Seth. The man who had stolen the life away from his little girl. The man the Goddess Isis feared more then anything else in her non- corporeal life.

_He is among us now_

_I will hide the little girl_

_You will face his wrath_

_I am sorry pale one.._

Both Isis's disappeared in a puff of smoke and Draco was left standing against a cold stone wall as he held his wand out high in front of his pale white face, his silvery -gray eyes glowing in the wands light.

"Stupefy!" Draco called out as the massive figure of Seth with his Egyptian jewels that hanged around his thick neck and his tattered loin cloth around his waist.

The hulking beast of a man was slammed against the wall and rubble fell from the ceiling as Draco stood casting spell after spell at the beast. His spells worked but the sheer size of the gigantic Seth didn't contain him for very long and now the ceiling was threatening to come down upon them both. Draco ran forward stumbling along the dank bottom of the tomb. Water now permeated the walls as Draco splashed along his path to the central atrium that he could see only meters in front of him. Diffuse light was coming from somewhere as he burst into the atrium looking around the circle when he spotted Hermione.

"Draco!" Hermione ran to him and clutched onto him as tight as she could.

"I was worried about you. We heard him attacking you." Hermione was looking at him with wild excitement in her eyes as he hugged his wife.

"No time. I stupefied him again and again but the spell won't hold and he's just back there around that bend," Draco pointed as the others had caught up with Hermione and stood looking in the direction Draco had pointed.

"Where's the tomb Malfoy?" Harry said in a hurried frenzy as he stood close to Ginny, as if to protect her should something jump out at them. Ron was holding his wand out in front of him, ready to pounce on whatever came his way.

"It's through that underwater cavern and then after that I am not sure. I haven't been further then the water." Draco again pointed and they all saw a dank pool of water with rats climbing from it's sides. It looked to be a huge well type structure as the water spilled over its rim and onto the floor of the tomb. It was like standing in a sewer as the five teenagers splashed as they walked, in the deathly smelling water.

"I'll go first Hermione hold my hand." Draco reached out for her hand and they entered the pool. They floated above the water at first and then Draco gave her the sign to take one big breath and then their heads disappeared under the black water. Harry and Ginny went next followed by Ron who was unfortunate enough to see the beast rounding the corner and coming straight at him. His face was a dark contorted vision of pain and Ron felt his body freeze up as he floated in the putrid water, too petrified of both the beast and what lay beneath him in the murky depths. Ron felt something pull his leg and he was tugged underneath the surface just as Seth crashed his thunderous hand down where Ron's head had been only a mere fraction of a second earlier.

"Thanks Harry, you just saved my life." Ron said as he pulled himself from the water and into a small room where the others stood in awe. The room shimmered with gold flecks of light that sparkled and cast a yellowish hue over everything it touched.

"Don't mention it." Harry said smiling at Ron. Harry was still reeling from Ron's Neville confession earlier in the passage way but Ron was still his best mate whether gay or not.

"Where do you suppose it is, if its here that is?" Hermione looked at Draco shaking in her cold wet clothes.

"I am at a loss. Where would you hide a big dick?" Draco smiled at Hermione as she peeled her sweater off exposing her arms and also exposing the fact that she was cold. Draco's eyes went straight down to her shirt where her nipples poked through a wet tank top. It was strange to see Hermione's body this way but Draco looked on in curious enjoyment.

"Maybe you should cover up Hermione?" Hermione looked down and blushed but ignored him. Her cold, hard nipples were the least of her concerns right now.

At Draco's first question, on where would a big dick be hiding all eyes turned to Ron.

"Why is everyone looking at me? Just because I said I'm gay it doesn't mean I know where some bloke hid his brother's pecker, now does it!?" Ron said in his usual comedic tone.

Draco coughed and choked on his own saliva when he heard this. "Do what?"

"Oh we forgot to tell you. Ron suddenly remembered that he had something to tell us. Ron and Neville are a couple now." Draco fought back laughter. All those times he had been sure Ron wanted to give Hermione more then just friendship, he had been wrong, dead wrong, so it seemed.

"Longbottom?" Draco said with a sense of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes, Longbottom, you ferret, you got something to say about that?" Ron said angrily.

For once Draco had nothing to say. Possibly later he would have a thing or two to say but right now he didn't care if Ron was a polar bear or a pixie or gay, they needed to find what they came for and return it to Isis and hopefully leave with their lives.

"Well congrats then. I hope you both have beautiful children together." Draco couldn't resist and Hermione looked at him, her brow furrowed but quickly turned back into a smile. Draco was really cute. How did she miss this fact when she was in school? She had decided that it must have been his poor treatment of her that made him so unattractive back then, because he was clearly beautiful in every way even at fourteen, much like her son Scorpius was, and is now, Hermione thought quietly and briefly.

"Over here!" Harry and Ginny had been snooping around the room that was filled with treasure.

"Look at this Hermione isn't this just the most exquisite thing you've ever seen!" Ginny had picked up an Egyptian headdress made of solid gold and sparkling jewels. She had never seen anything so perfectly crafted in her life and even if she had, she would never have been able to afford it and neither could Harry or even Draco for that matter. The items in this room were priceless.

"Do you think anyone would notice if I nicked it?" Ginny was holding the headdress to her hair, a sly smirk crossed her face as she spoke.

"Yes Ginny. Put it back and don't move anything out of its proper resting place. These things have curses that are ages old and you don't want to wake up and find a Pharaoh in your bed do you?" Ginny seemed to think about this for a minute before putting it back exactly as she had found it, as Harry shot her a look of disapproval at her pausing to think about it in the first place.

"Daddy it's not here!" In a puff of smoke their daughter Isis was standing before Draco and Hermione.

"Baby?" Hermione said as she reached out for her little girl.

"It's alright Hermione, the Goddess is protecting her, she can help us, she knows the way." Draco said as he reached and held his daughter's hand once again.

"You have to climb now, up there." Isis pointed to a small hole in the ceiling and then she again disappeared into a plume of smoke.

Draco looked up. The hole was a good twenty feet in the air.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Draco called out and his body began to levitate. Hermione shot a spell at Draco from her wand and suddenly he was boosted quickly through the air, his arms catching hold of the side of the hole in the ceiling.

"Come on Hermione, you next, I'll catch you." Hermione obeyed.

Review!?

Never go into business with family members. I have had a really bad day. That's my tip of the day! Haha Hope you are all enjoying this. I decided to have a little fun with the story but I did always think Ron/Neville were a likely couple in the same sex pairings. I think Neville could make him happy, what say you? Jury is open if you hate it I can make them break up lol


	20. The Sarcophagus

**Chapter 20- The Sarcophagus**

They pulled Ron up and now all five of the teens stood in a new chamber of the tomb of Osiris.

"What is this?" Hermione had noticed an inscription above the door to this new chamber. She turned in horror to face Draco and the others but it was too late with a loud creak Harry fell through the floor as Ginny screamed out.

"Harry! Quick help me!" Draco and Ron stepped forward to find Harry hanging precariously by one hand. Upon leaning their heads over the hole in the floor they saw that Harry would have suffered a fifty foot drop onto a spike floor had he not caught himself at the last second. Ron took one arm and Draco the other as they pulled Harry to safety.

"Nobody move!" Hermione shouted and every one froze, except Draco who was a little too close to the gaping hole in the chamber, that Harry had just fallen through.

"Baby, I said don't move." Hermione repeated.

"Sorry babe, I just don't fancy ten foot spikes piercing my torso." Draco gulped hard as he looked down again at Harry's almost fate.

"I saw this when we first entered this chamber. Look ." Hermione pointed to the inscription above the door.

"Yeah well none of us read Egyptian Hermione, what's it say?" They all looked to Hermione for answers.

_As for any man who shall enter this tomb in his impurity I shall wring his neck as a bird's._

"So that's my best translation." Hermione said looking very pleased with herself. "Of course I may be conjugating a verb or two wrong or misinterpreting a noun, in which case it could say."

_As for him who shall destroy this inscription he shall not reach his home he shall not embrace his children he shall not see success._

"Thanks Hermione, that's very comforting. Are you sure it doesn't say welcome to my home make yourself a drink and relax?" Ron said nervously biting his fingernails.

"No, Ron I am pretty sure it says the first translation I read." Hermione said as Draco laughed and reminded Hermione Ron was making a joke.

"Oh that is very cute Ron. We really shouldn't worry too much about the inscription; it's just an idle threat. The Egyptians feared curses so they would frequently put them over doors and such but…." Hermione trailed off as she noticed the others looking at her with fear on their faces.

"What? " Hermione said clueless.

"Curses? You are saying not to worry about them. Hermione the whole reason we are here is because of some ancient curse aren't we?" Harry said as Ginny and Ron nodded, Draco stood silent smiling at his beautiful and smart wife buck teeth and all.

"Oh I see what you mean but really they used a lot of traps in these tombs to prevent intruders. You see the tombs were closed off once the body was laid to rest so there would be no reason for any one to open it unless they were here for sinister purposes. So they used a lot of traps when they built the place to keep bad people out. I read about it in a muggle library book on the train." Hermione was beaming at her preparedness as Draco slid his arm around her waist and Hermione naturally scooted into his chest. Draco kissed his smiling wife on the cheek and Harry turned his head and sighed.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione noticed his discomfort.

"Well Hermione it's just us being young again and seeing Malfoy holding you. It's really messing with my mind. When we were this age well Malfoy was our…" Harry stopped when Ginny nudged him.

"He was our enemy it's ok go ahead and say it." Draco said with a annoyed look on his face.

"I guess you will just have to deal with it Saint Potter." Draco said with a familiar smirk on his face and it seemed to break the ice and everyone including Harry began laughing.

"Alright, well I suppose as a teacher I should do my thing and explain some of the traps to everyone before we proceed any farther into this chamber. Rolling boulders are one of the traps they used. Also, floor traps as Harry so graciously found for us. False well covers, which we already found and had to swim through and sand traps. There was one or two more but I can't remember them right now. Blast!" Hermione said frustrated that she couldn't recall all of them.

"You did great by remembering any of them, babe." Draco kissed her on the cheek and then proceeded along the wall of the chamber. He had conjured a torch in his hand as he and Harry led the pack moving forward slowly.

"Stop, Potter!" Draco called out and Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

"Do not move a muscle." Draco shone the light in front of Harry to find a very thin head wire that was placed at neck level. This would very thoroughly decapitate its victim and had been strategically placed there.

"I think I found one of the traps you forgot Hermione." Draco said as he zapped the wire where it connected to the chamber wall with his wand and the wire fell away to the ground.

"Oh good job Draco!" Hermione was actually excited about this find while the others looked at her perversely. Hermione loved finding practical uses for her research; it was what she was put on this earth to do, in her mind anyway.

"Baby," Draco called back to Hermione as he took the front of the pack again.

"Yes love?" Hermione called to him, their voices echoing in the chamber.

"Can you think of that other trap do ya think?" Draco sounded nervous and he stopped suddenly and Harry and Ginny banged into him and Ron into them and Hermione into Ron.

"Come on Malfoy, tell us when you are going to stop short like that." Ron complained.

"Shhh do you hear that?" Draco put his finger to his lips to shush them.

Suddenly Draco yelled out loudly and the rest of the five screamed in fright.

"You scared the bejesus out of me Malfoy!" Ginny scolded him.

"Sorry, was checking something." Draco responded, the nervousness in his voice gone now.

"What is it Malfoy?" Harry said.

"Our voices are echoing quite a bit more then they were a few minutes ago. Means we are entering the main chamber of the sub chamber we were in." Hermione was impressed as were the others.

"How did you think of that?" Ron said.

"Must be my pureblood ears Weasel." Draco said and then chuckled.

"Kidding people." Draco said.

"Spent a lot of time in this tomb with no wand or light, used my voice to get my bearings." Draco said finally.

"Look, what is that?" Ginny said pointing at something glimmering in the distance of the chamber.

It was a statue of a boy and it was made of pure gold. They walked briskly to the statue, still mindful of the possible traps and then they all stopped to admire it.

"It's beautiful!" Ginny said. "That would look wonderful in our sitting room Harry." Ginny said and Harry gave her a look as if to say 'I hope you are kidding Ginny'.

"That must be worth a fortune." Ron walked around the statue in awe-inspiring wonderment.

"I think it is the statue of Horus, Osiris and Isis's son, and he looks to be about twelve, is my best guess." Hermione piped in.

"I hate to be the only one to see this but do you notice anything wrong with the statue?" Harry said his eyes gazing down to the statue's penis.

"Kind of large for a boy of twelve don't you think?" Harry said, and all eyes gazed upon the massive penis on the statue of the son of Osiris and Isis.

"Not really, looks pretty normal to me Potter." Draco said with a sense of pride on his face.

"Me too," Ron said in agreement.

"Oh please no way! So you're saying that you had a penis _that_ size when you were twelve Malfoy? Ron shut up I know you didn't I shared a room with you." Harry said in disgust.

"Well yes, but it grew bigger after puberty Potter." Draco said with a serious face.

"Hermione? " Harry looked at Hermione for her to corroborate this and Hermione blushed.

"Oh never mind I don't want to know." Harry said as he grabbed the statues penis and it broke away easily as if it wasn't part of the statue at all.

"Here's the dead guys dick." Harry said holding it out to Draco who had his hands in his pants pockets.

"Why are you handing it to me?I'm not the one who needs it Potter" Draco said without any intention of taking it from Harry and laughing whole heartily as he spoke.

"I'll take it!" Ginny said a little too enthusiastically and Harry shot her a dirty look.

"Draco and Ron were cracking jokes about Ginny wanting the large penis behind Harry's back as they walked.

"Right, Ron and Malfoy, I can hear you." Harry said annoyed and the five teens laughed hard and loud.

"Hermione do you know where we are supposed to find the dead guy's coffin?" Harry said still not over the joke.

"Sarcophagus, Harry" Hermione corrected him.

"Right, whatever." Harry said.

Review!? I had a really fun time writing this chapter :P


	21. Heaven's Portal

**Chapter 21- Heaven's Portal**

The five walked cautiously into the next chamber and were greeted by a menacing head wire once again. Ron found it though before having his neck unpleasantly severed from his teenage body.

"These ruddy traps! I wish we had some warning before we walked into one of them." Ron was indignant.

"If we did they wouldn't be called traps Ron." Hermione noted.

"So Hermione have you worked out where the sarcophagus of Osiris is in this huge tomb?" Draco said cutting Ron off.

A puff of gray smoke appeared in their midst and their daughter Isis reappeared.

"He is coming. He knows you took it! He knows you took it and he's mad! Hurry Daddy!" Isis's face had turned a pale white, paler then normal and her image disappeared as Draco reached into the thin air to hold his daughter.

"You don't think he has her do you? She sounded so frightened Hermione." Draco was frantic in worry over his daughter.

Harry and Ron and Ginny stood guard, wands pointing, waiting for the beast to emerge.

"No, I think she must be using some kind of portal where she can watch us. I was thinking about this Draco and there must be a reason why we are young again in this tomb. The Goddess Isis loved children. This tomb would make for an awesome game of hide and seek. What if by us being kids we are semi hidden from Seth just like our daughter Isis is hidden by the Goddess? She must have had a way to protect her children in this tomb so she could play with them. Our daughter is only eleven and she spent a lot of time in here and I am assuming that each time you were brought her you were this age?" Hermione had formulated some of a working theory and looked at Draco for answers.

"Coast clear?" Draco shouted to Harry and Ginny and Ron.

"Nothing yet. Look figure it out and hurry we need to get moving in the right direction before the _thing_ catches up to us." Harry said.

"Yes, Hermione when I was brought here I was always this age. " Draco admitted.

"Good, at least we know when we leave here we will return to our normal age and body." Hermione did not care for her bushy hair and buck teeth and had grown very fond of her adult appearance.

"I don't know, might be fun to have a roll in the hay first," Draco said raising an eyebrow to Hermione.

"Oh you are just twisted Draco." Hermione giggled.

"Right then, still standing here waiting." Harry reminded.

"Alright, okay already I'm thinking Harry!" Hermione snapped.

"Potter, still got that big dick?" Draco chortled.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry said in a pissed off tone as Draco laughed. Draco heard Ron laughing again as well and Harry again telling Ron to grow up.

"Okay the Egyptians usually placed their tombs in a place that the stars could shine down on their final resting place. They were big into astronomy and astrology and all of that." Hermione finally remembered.

"Have you noticed that we are deep inside a tomb made of bricks Hermione?" Draco said.

"Yeah but they made portals that allowed the night sky to be seen from their burial place, so we just need to find it." Hermione spoke as she paced the chamber trying to get a sense of their bearings.

"Orion. The constellation Orion is another name for Osiris, the ruler of life and death and fertility. So which way is Orion in the night sky? "Hermione was talking to anybody who would listen but mostly to herself.

"Draco, where is Orion located this time of year?" Hermione looked to Draco for an answer, as he was the one who always liked star gazing.

"It's in the north this time of year." Draco said as Harry and Ginny grew nervous when they started hearing sounds coming closer.

"Hurry up please!" Ginny said.

"Right, so how do we figure out which way is north in this place?" Hermione said with a sense of urgency in her voice now as she and Draco tried to figure out which direction to go in the tomb that would bring them closer to the sarcophagus of Osiris.

"Well if we had a magnet and a pin." Draco said. Hermione was already trying to conjure up a compass with her wand, but it was not working for her.

"Wait. The Nile was east of the tomb so we just have to find some running water and it will show us which way is east." Draco had figured it out.

"What good is it to know which way is east, Malfoy?" Ron said in a snotty tone of voice.

Everyone looked at Ron like he should shut up because if they know which way is East they know which way is North.

"The walls are leaking with water we just need to find the stream and see which way it is running." Draco was running to the walls of the chamber and peering down as Harry and Ginny joined in now.

"Here!" It looks like there is a small stream that heads out through this wall." Draco and Harry followed the stream and it did seem to be heading in a direct path out of the tomb.

"Okay then, if we are correct this way is east so north is that way." Draco pointed and they all started walking again.

His beastly body swept in on the five of them, knocking Ginny clean off her feet. Harry yanked her up and they continued to run but he was too fast and he reached out with his great hairy knuckles and in one move had Hermione and Ginny in his hands as the guys stood casting spell after spell at him.

"Draco and Ron we have to do something!" Harry could see Seth crushing Ginny and Hermione in his fists. The man was so large now he hovered at least three meters above their heads. The girls screamed and Draco and Harry increased their spell casting.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled.

"Crucio!" Draco yelled.

"No you might hit Ginny or Hermione!" Harry screamed at Draco who was two ticks from casting the killing curse at the giant of a man. But he wasn't a man was he? No, he was more then ghost-like yet he did not live and breathe the same air humans did.

The beast brought Ginny to his ugly protruding teeth. He had no lips as they had been eaten away through the years of decomposition. His head was wrapped in mummy fashion but the linen that they had used to wrap him, had long since eaten itself away, through the sands of time. Ginny struggled as Hermione beat at the mummy to let Ginny go. The mummy of Seth now squeezed Hermione tightly as Ginny did the only thing she could think of. Ginny shoved the massive penis into the giant mummy's mouth. The mummy had no nose, just an empty cavity, it too had long been eaten away and his mouth was nothing more then skeletal teeth attached to a black rotting tongue that slithered in his mouth like a cobra. When Ginny shoved the dick in his mouth the mummy gagged.

"Yeah see how hard it is to do without gagging! Suck that dick, bitch!" Ginny screamed as she continued to gag the mummy with the big golden dick. The mummy released Hermione who fell to the ground as Draco pulled her out of the mummy's reach. The mummy choked on the giant phallic object and fell to the ground, his eyes rolling back in his head as Ron hit the mummy, stupefying it repeatedly.

"I swear I never, ever, said that to her, Ron!" Harry said to Ron who was glaring at Harry.

"I would never call Ginny a bitch." Harry said blushing now.

"You know Ginny, research shows that if you just open your throat you can take a lot more then you think you can in. I know because I tried and..." Hermione stopped when she saw Draco smiling at her and the others looking at her with wide-eyed shock.

"Yeah well never mind, we can chat about _that_ some other time. Girl talk." Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"That was brilliant Ginny!" Harry said finally and Ginny finally smiled and then burst out laughing, thinking of her telling the mummy to suck a dick. They all began laughing now. It would take years for her to live this one down, if ever.

"Look!" Hermione pointed and they could see a patch of starlight in the distance. It looked like a beam of light raining down from the heavens as they all ran now to the light.

"Shit Hermione, watch out!" A giant boulder rolled down almost flattening Hermione as Draco pulled her out of the way in the nick of time as the enormous rock rolled, sealing off the door to the small room where Osiris's sarcophagus lay in the starlight.

Review!?


	22. The Reunification

**Chapter 22- The Reunification**

"Great! What do we do now?" Draco said as he pushed against the rock that would not budge even by an inch.

"Thanks babe, I really owe you." Hermione said pulling out her _Pocket Book of Spells for the Practical Witch or Wizard_ and thumbing thorugh the pages, trying to remember the 'break apart rock boulders' spell.

"Remember Umbridge used one once when we were all in the Room of Requirement during our DA meetings." Hermione stated as she continued looking for the spell.

"Yeah, we should really know that spell as aurors Ron," Harry said with a sense of regret in his voice.

"Diffindo!" Draco cast a spell and it split the rock in half but it still blocked their safe passage.

"Dissendium," Hermione said and a small passageway revealed itself just to the left of the door carved away into the bricks. They usually had trap doors and alternate routes into the various chambers it was just a matter of finding them,Hermione explained to the bunch.

"Come on!" Hermione crawled through and they were standing on a sandy floor, looking up at a skylight in the structure of the pyramid, the constellation Orion high above their heads, twinkling in the late night sky.

"This is beautiful Hermione but where is the sarcophagus of Osiris?" Draco said motioning to the barren floor in the chamber they now stood in.

"Sand traps remember? His sarcophagus must be buried, we need to dig." Hermione started clawing at the ground while Draco flicked his wand and two spades began digging next to her as he pulled her to her feet.

"We are wizards; we can use magic from time to time as not to dirty our hands Hermione." Draco was smirking at Hermione and she suddenly realized just how much she loved Draco and she kissed him on the lips.

"What was that for?" Draco asked.

"Just for being you and saving my life." Hermone kissed him again and Draco slid his arms around her middle hugging her against his body.

The spades stopped digging and all five of them moved in for a closer look. An ancient, solid- looking burial coffin decorated with various Egyptian writings and decorative design was staring up at them from five feet in the earth, sand falling all around its resting place.

"Somebody has to get in there and open it," Hermione said and Draco and Harry reluctantly jumped into the shallow grave.

"There are probably spiders in there right?" Ron said backing away from the sarcophagus.

Draco wedged his wand in the crack of the sarcophagus and began prying it open.

"I swear if I break this wand.." Draco loved his wand and had kept it for nearly a decade. He had bought a new one after his old wand had killed Lucius Malfoy, his father. Draco wanted to start fresh after that night, so he destroyed his old wand and had bought this one made of dragon heart string eleven inches and it suited him well.

_Snap_

The wand broke in half.

"Shit! I knew it was going to break." Draco stood up disappointed that his wand had just broken under the stress but then he saw that the sarcophagus had indeed been cracked open. Draco and Harry gave each other a surprised look and then gently opened the coffin as Hermione and Ginny peered closely over the grave site.

_Poof_

A cloud of powder shot forth from the sarcophagus and spread into the surrounding air as the four of them coughed and choked on the poisonous powder. Draco and Harry took the brunt of the blast of toxic powder that shot straight out of the decomposed mummified body of Osiris, as he lay so peaceful in his grave. Hermione and Ginny fell to their knees as Ron moved forward from the back wall of the chamber in horror and shock. Suddenly a puff of grey smoke surrounded Ron; it was Draco and Hermione's daughter Isis.

"Uncle Ron in my Mum's pocket, a potion to counter act the poison, hurry Uncle Ron they are dieing!"" Isis pointed to her mother's back pocket.

The little girl disappeared once again and Ron ran to Hermione as she choked, her face turning blue as she clutched her throat. Ron's gaze briefly fell to his little sister who looked much the same way. Draco and Harry were now fully overcome by the poison and laid in a heap on each other on top of the sleeping Osiris, seemingly dead. Ron tugged the potion bottle out of Hermione's pocket and quickly uncorked the top of the bottle.

"Hermione here, please let this work I need your help, I don't know how much of this stuff to give you all." Ron tilted the potion back into Hermione's chilly lips and without even a second's time Hermione's face had returned to its natural color.

"Powder. Thank god I remembered the potion!" Hermione quickly gave Ginny a small dose of the potent potion to counter act the effects of the deadly toxin from the powder. Egyptians were masterful alchemists in their day and this was a common occurrence to spike a grave site with poisonous powders that caused death or other life threatening experiences for its robbers. Hermione had read about it in the weeks prior to leaving for Egypt and has concocted a generic potion to counter act all the known natural agents people from this time frame had available to them, which was not an easy task. She had spent a week in the potion's lab at Hogwarts mixing just the right formula, careful to follow the directions exactly. It seems her efforts were going to pay off but with a very strange side effect that she could not have foreseen.

"Quickly, Ginny, we only have seconds to get this down the boys throats or we are going to lose them forever." Hermione jumped into the tomb and placed a few drops on Draco's tongue and then handed the bottle off to Ginny who did the same thing she had seen Hermione do, to Harry.

"How long is it supposed to take Hermione?" Ginny's face looked painful as she held her lifeless man in her arms waiting and praying he would wake up. Hermione was also holding Draco's head in her lap as she kissed his forehead and stroked his hair, shaking him every so often trying to rouse him. After what seemed like an excruciatingly long time finally Harry stirred and Ginny shouted out in joy.

"Draco, come on baby, wake up honey, please! I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you. This is all my fault." Hermione was starting to tear up as her husband had not regained consciousness as of yet. She knew he was the closest to the mummy and that he had probably taken the worst shot of the powdery substance, but the potion had worked on all the others.

"Please baby, you have to live!" Hermione cried over her dead husband now when suddenly Draco burst forth into an upright sitting position as he coughed hard.

"Fuck! What was that?" Draco looked wide eyed and confused at his surroundings for a moment.

"Well, the powder was the other trap I forgot about. I didn't really forget about it though because I brewed this potion before I left and it just saved us all." Hermione felt the need to explain her actions.

"I am just glad you are all alright. I thought for sure I was going to be the only living soul in this tomb." Ron said as he gulped hard at the thought.

"You did good Hermione." Draco pulled his body out of the grave and hugged Hermione and then kissed her. Both Hermione and Draco could feel something come over them and they couldn't break off their kiss. Draco's arms held Hermione tight as his hands began traveling up her shirt now fondling her nipples. Hermione had noticed her own hand making its way down Draco's pants where she could feel his hard erection as she stroked him.

Draco pulled his mouth off of Hermione's.

"Whats happening to us? I have to have you baby." Draco was once again kissing Hermione's mouth with fire and gusto. Hermione looked at Ginny and Harry as she kissed her loving, passionate husband and they too were wrapped up together in an almost sexual embrace. It's the potion, it must be, Hermione thought to herself. The four of them were now heavily under the potions spell and they could not and would not, stop their lovemaking. It had to be done right now and neither pair had the ability to stop it from happening. They needed each other's love right then and there and it was as simple as all of that.

"Yeah, I'll just wait over there until you are all done." Ron said with a disgusted tone in this voice, as he made his way against the wall, while his friends and sister fucked liked rabbits. Ron could make out their silhouettes in the starlit night as they had wild animalistic sex.

"Oh god, Draco take me now…." Draco and Hermione were having such ferocious sex Hermione for the first time in a very long time felt pain between her legs as Draco's enthusiasm for her mounted and he penetrated her needing body.

"I didn't know it could be this good." Ginny called out to Harry as he took his wife hard and fast into a climactic orgasm of her own. The couples finished their love making and sat down around the grave site once again. Ron finally made his way over to the couples and sat down.

"Ummm are we going to talk about what just happened or not?" Ron looked uneasy but not as uneasy as the other four faces who were sitting in a circle feeling completely satisfied, yet embarrassed that they had just had sex right in front of each other with their respective mates.

"Not," Harry and Draco said in unison. Ginny and Hermione were the first to laugh.

"What was in that potion Hermione?" Harry finally said.

"Just a few ingredients to counter act the powder. I had anticipated that there may be a trap like this after reading about it. I'm really sorry Harry and Ginny and Draco.." She looked at Draco like she was ashamed but he squeezed her tightly next to him.

"Don't apologize to me Hermione, that was freaking awesome babe." Hermione smiled again, thankful her husband wasn't mad at her for seemingly micking him with a sex potion.

"Yeah I mean, I was asking Hermione because I want to have Ginny brew some of that potion up when we get home." Harry said laughing.

"Oh, you prat!" Ginny laughed as she smacked him playfully in the arm.

"Are you all forgetting what we came here to do?" Ron finally broke up the love fest.

"Okay, let's do this then," Hermione said as she reached her hand out for the golden phallic object,dick, Ginny handed her. Draco lowered her down gently into the sarcophagus of Osiris and she placed the golden dick to his groin area. A flash of light and a wicked thunder cloud overhead forced Hermione back against the sandy wall of the grave as Draco lifted his wife quickly from the grave. They all huddled close together as a wicked storm appeared out of nowhere, accompanied by flashing lights and wind that howled through their very souls it was so loud.

Review?!


	23. The Wrath

**Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming! I really appreciate every single one of your reviews. I love knowing what you like as well! **

**Chapter 23- The Wrath**

The storm bellowed and brewed as lightning crashed down upon the mummy called Osiris. The wind was a whip that lassoed itself around the sleeping God throwing his body violently from his final resting place onto the sandy floor of the chamber. Draco pulled Hermione in against his chest as all five of the teens wrapped their arms around one another and held on for dear life. A cyclone dropped down over top of the mummy God and they watched as his body twirled in the air, his feet hovering above the ground, which shook with each violent rumble of ear deafening thunder. A bright light appeared out of nowhere and Draco covered his eyes from the blinding light. Their eyes were not used to any light, after being in the cold darkness of the tomb of Osiris for so very long and they squinted to see the beautiful glowing vision before them. Isis with her long flowing beautiful dark hair and her soft silky skin with her exotic, feline features now hovered over top of Osiris as they saw the God's hand move.

_Come Osiris_

_Take back your kingdom_

_Take back your children_

_Take back your wife_

_It is I…_

_Your queen for all eternity_

_Almighty Isis, Goddess of Magic and Life!_

They watched as Isis in all her glowing majesty knelt before her king and kissed his gnarled and rotted lips.

_My Pharaoh, how I have longed for your lips_

"Those lips?" Ron said with a confused expression as Hermione shushed him.

"This is so romantic!" Hermione whispered to Draco, who was more interested in eyeing an open escape route. Ginny had tears streaming down her face as well also caught up in the scene they witnessed before their disbelieving eyes.

As Isis kissed the rotting mummy of Osiris his body began to transform itself. The five some watched as his muscles reformed and then his skin followed by his hair until a hulking man stood before them. Hermione and Ginny's mouth fell open as they gazed upon the magnificent specimen that stood before their eyes. They had never seen a more beautiful man in all their lives, his deep blue eyes and long black hair that draped upon his shoulders over his tanned bulging pecks and biceps. Both Ginny and Hermione's eyes then fell upon his naked lower region and they could clearly see his wanting need for his beautiful wife Isis, who caressed his shoulders and back as she waited for her man to take her.

"Uhhh I think we should leave them alone now." Harry said, but even Draco looked on with some sort of sick perversion. After all it wasn't every day you got to see a God and Goddess make love. Draco secretly hoped that he could pick up some new tips in the bedroom as Draco thought himself the explorer of foreplay.

"Come on let's go!" Harry tapped Draco on the shoulder and he broke off his gaze and reached for his beautiful Hermione as they all made their way to the chamber exit leading back into the tomb.

They had not made it but a few meters when they were thrown back by crashing bricks and dirt. Seth had regained consciousness and had now broken through the tomb wall, his ugly and distorted, mummy body, swinging his massive fists at Osiris and Isis who held each other in a glorious white light of love and affection for one another.

"Oh no what is going to happen!?" Hermione screamed out as Draco pulled her arms to the side of the chamber. They watched as Osiris turned on his brother who had betrayed him and killed him so many years ago in the past. Osiris picked his brother Seth up into his strong, masculine arms and threw him down hard. The whole pyramid rocked and shook back and forth as Harry and Ginny fell to the ground. A few of the bricks that made up the side retaining wall of the Pyramid, gave way, revealing the churning river Nile below them.

"Where's Ron?" Ginny yelled, realizing he was not with them any more. Harry spun around, leaning over the gaping hole in the side of the pyramid where Seth had laid only moments earlier. He caught sight of a frightened Ron who gripped the wall for dear life, his arms and legs flaying in the wind.

"Malfoy I need your help. I am going to grab Ron but he's too far down. I need you to hold me and not let me fall." Harry screamed over the brutal wind that pelted them with sand as Osiris and Seth fought to the bitter end next to them. Draco ran to the edge where Harry stood looking down at Ron who was starting to lose his grip.

"It's now or never, he can't hold on much longer." Harry said as he scaled the side of the pyramid through the jagged hole in the bricks.

"Go Potter I have you!" Draco said as he wrapped his arms around his childhood enemy, gripping him tightly. Harry leaned down and stretched his arm out as Ron let go with one hand to grab Harry's rescuing hand. Hermione held onto Draco and Ginny held Hermione in a chain as they began to pull Ron up. They nearly had Ron safely back up into the chamber where Seth and Osiris fought, when without warning Seth was thrown into them with the force of a freight train carrying him through the hole. Seth sailed right through the hole in the pyramid wall and downwards, his body thrashing in the wind as he landed headfirst into the river Nile with a tidal wave of a splash.

Draco clung to Hermione and Harry with everything he had. When Seth had been thrown by Osiris over the pyramid he had smashed into the girls who had been thrown over the wall as well, leaving Draco holding Hermione, who held Ginny beneath her, clinging to Hermione's legs and Harry who had Ron. There was no way Draco could hold four people without himself falling over. He looked at his beautiful wife in his left hand with a dangling Ginny below her screaming in fright and then turned to his right hand where Potter held tight onto Draco's hand with Ron hanging beneath Harry.

"Oh God why me!" Draco yelled in fury as his muscles and veins in his neck bulged under the strain. Harry and Draco's eyes met and they both knew what he must do at that moment.

"Let go of us Malfoy. Save Hermione and Ginny. You have to Draco, don't think about it just do it."

Harry's green eyes were soft and compassionate and Draco knew he was right but he couldn't let go. As he stood in his teenage body of fourteen all the fights with Potter screamed through his head like a silent movie. He should drop Potter, he didn't have the strength to save both pairs and he would not let his wife and mother of his children die, yet he couldn't let Potter and Weasley go either. His marriage was done for if he let them go. Hermione would never forgive him and Ginny's kids wouldn't have a father. Draco couldn't live with that either. He couldn't live with himself no matter the outcome.

"Oh God what am I going to do please help me. God, I don't know what to do!" Draco had tears streaming down his face as he looked at his beautiful Hermione and the face of his friend in the other. His friend? Potter was his friend after all these years and Draco had just realized it.

Review!? Sorry to leave ya on a cliffhanger. Please review and thanks!

Jenny


	24. Draco's Choice

**Chapter 24- Draco's Choice**

"What do I do!? " Draco struggled as he held his wife and his friends in his hands. Osiris had plunged off the Pyramid and into the Nile's foreboding depths, hard after his traitorous brother Seth. Osiris reached the water of the river below as the teens dangled in the cold wind and rain. He met Seth with a thunderous explosion as the tumultuous river below wrapped its wicked arms around Seth pulling him to its rocky bed. The jagged rocks cut into the mummy's decaying flesh as the beautiful god above him held his weakened body under the ravaging current.

_You will die a thousand deaths and the icy water will forever be your heart Seth_

_You took my children from me_

_You took my wife from me_

_You took my kingdom from me_

_Now the river that carries the blood of Egypt will take you!_

With that a crocodile snapped Seth's hand off into his mouth, crunching on his dry, rotting bones. Osiris watched as his brother's body sank in the cold depths of the Nile. Osiris turned his gaze to his beautiful wife who hovered above Draco on the ledge of the tomb that carried his name.

"Potter I'm going to save you, somehow, all of us _are_ going to live to see our loved ones again." Draco shouted into the wind.

"I'm going to let go Malfoy, you can't hold us!" Harry Potter screamed.

"What are you saying Harry, he better not bloody well let go!" Ron screamed from beneath Harry. Draco was crying with a furious look on his face. His arms were giving out but his mind would not let go, he had to save them, he _would_ save them.

"I love you Draco Malfoy. I love you, you do what you have to, I won't judge you sweetness." Hermione cried out as she began to swing in the wind.

"Hermione can you reach your wand?" Hermione shook her head, no, and Draco's face cringed in pain. His shoulder was now tearing from its ligaments; he would have to let someone go soon enough.

Draco sensed his daughter in his thoughts. He could not face his daughter right now, not when her mother was dangling in his dangerous grip.

_Daddy let go it will be okay…_

_Trust me Daddy it will be alright…_

_I'll guide your hand...Trust me daddy_

"No Isis you can't help me, if I let go Potter and Weasley will die. I wish it were true baby but its not." Draco spoke back to his daughter and Hermione and Harry were sure he was hallucinating as his eyes closed and his body began to sway.

"Malfoy, I am going to let go and you pull Hermione and Ginny up." Harry was now worried that Draco was losing it. He seemed to be daydreaming and he couldn't risk his wife falling to her death.

Draco was filled with a vision of his sweet daughter in a white nightgown running towards him. It was a sunny afternoon and they were on the quidditch field and he hopped off his broom and Isis was in his loving arms hugging him tightly. He looked down and Isis was prying his hands from Hermione and Harry's grip. He fought to hold on but Isis's little hands were over top of his. The warmth and strength he felt from his little girl made him know it was alright and he let go. Isis was rubbing his shoulder.

_You're hurt Daddy, let someone take care of __**you**__ now._

_Open your eyes Daddy…Trust me…Open your eyes now.._

The image of his daughter became hazy and suddenly she was gone. Draco became aware that he had dropped both Hermione and Harry just as the vision of his daughter had shown him to do. Draco opened his eyes slowly expecting to find his worst nightmare but knowing it was really alright.

"I love you Draco. I love you so much." Hermione was standing next to his body that was slumped against the chamber wall. He looked up and Harry and Ginny were smiling at him, with Ron at their side. They were all adults again looking the same as they did when they had stepped into the tomb the night they got there.

"I don't know how you did it mate but you pulled us all up in one swift movement." Harry clapped Draco on the back and Draco grimaced in pain. Hermione began rubbing his shoulder that had been pulled out of joint and lay heavy at his side now.

"Your husbands a hero Hermione." Ginny said, her words fading from Draco's auditory senses. Draco looked up and saw the vision of beauty before him. The Goddess Isis stood before them with her beloved husband at her side.

"Do you understand yet?" Isis was speaking directly and only to Draco. Draco's head made a small movement as if to say no., but in reality he had always known since he first laid eyes on that beautiful head of hair and that beautiful face in this very tomb so many years ago.

The glowing figure of the Goddess Isis moved slowly towards him, her effervescence and life-force lighting up the night as she moved closer. Draco felt his shoulder miraculously heal itself. She reached for his hand and held it in her own now.

_Trust me I said…and you did…_

_I love you father…It was my chance to return the favor…_

Hermione watched and as she did so she began to understand as she and the others looked on.

"We are one." The Goddess spoke to Draco and as she spoke he saw a small girl emerge form her white glowing light.

"We are one Daddy." The figure that was his daughter said as she stood next to the now ghostly figure of the Goddess Isis.

"One cannot exist without the other…We are one together, father." The Goddess Isis and Osiris in the flash of an eye returned to the heavens. Draco's eye moved to the sky as he saw the stars in Orion separate and then reform with a bright twinkling.

"Bye!" His small eleven year old daughter said as her petite body stood taking in the night sky, her small body shaking in the cool wind as she stood barefoot in her white cotton nightgown. Draco ran to her and picked her up into his waiting arms. He hugged his little girl tightly, tears once again flowing with natural ease down his face as he looked up and held his arms open for Hermione to join them. Hermione ran to her husband and daughter and hugged them like it was her first time. Isis finally looked up and spoke.

"I miss Scorpius" and Hermione laughed and messed her hair up with her fingers as she kissed her daughter on the cheek and took her into her arms.

"I love you so much baby. Let's go home."

All were happy to go home and kiss their kids.

**Nine months later…..**

Ron and Neville stood in the delivery room at St. Mungo's with cigars in their hands. Both were laughing and discussing the quidditch. Malfoy entered the room where Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley and Scorpius and Lily and Hermione's parents all waited. Scorpius and Lily were sitting on the couch giving each other butterfly kisses as they giggled together.

"It's a girl!" Draco screamed excitedly as Harry Potter congratulated him.

"It's a boy!" Harry exclaimed and Draco and Harry both reached for the cigar Ron and Neville handed them.

As they lit it up their celebratory cigars Draco and Harry spoke.

"I'd rather fight that blasted mummy then go through that again." Harry chuckled.

"Really?" Draco said.

"No, not at all, although Ginny can be pretty scary when she is in labor." Draco laughed and then compared labor delivery wounds with Harry that their wives had given them in the heat of the moment of childbirth. The two men made their way back into the labor and delivery room where an exhausted Hermione and Ginny had given birth at the same time were resting. They had conceived that night above the stars with the help of Hermione's sex potion and had then gone into labor and gave birth at the same time as well.

"She's so beautiful Hermione she looks just like you but with my eyes." Hermione smiled into their baby daughter's face.

"Before you go get Isis and Scorpius to meet their baby sister I want to say something to you." Hermione smiled at Draco.

"She is so perfect. I wouldn't change a thing about this last year but…you have the next baby okay?" Draco laughed and kissed Hermione.

Draco and Harry wheeled their wives into the waiting room where a cake read.

_Welcome to the world baby's Hera and James_

"Wouldn't it be neat if their names were on a wedding cake when they grow up?" Ginny said to Hermione and Hermione giggled.

"God not this again," Harry said as he caught the sight of Scorpius and Lily kissing in his peripheral vision and just smiled and shook his head.

The End

By

Jenny

Hope everyone enjoyed! If you did please review I'd love to hear from you. A special thanks to those reviewers who stuck it out while I updated these chapters in the five or so days it took me to pen this story. If any of you ever write a story let me know because I'd love to read and review for you as well. I love a good HP story, especially Dramione genre but other's as well.


End file.
